Resurgent
by Zozo2001
Summary: This is my sequel/alternate ending to Allegiant. What happens if Tris still dies but she is taken to the infirmary and put on life-support? What happens if a miracle occurs and she wakes up? Read more to find out! Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1: Awake

Tris P.O.V.

I wake to the sound of rushing people, beeping machines and cries of relief and amazement. I hear snippets of conversation - "She's awake", "miracle", "impossible" - and finally, the world comes into view again, and I remember.

Caleb, David, gunfire, poison, screams. Then I realise something - I should be dead.

The thought hits me suddenly, unwelcome and forbidden inside my head, and yet it is still there, so it must be true. Immediately everything makes sense. The rushing, the cries, the words uttered around me. I remember surviving the death serum, only to be shot by David. David, the man who tried to kill me, the man who tried to destroy the lives of the people of Chicago - Chicago, I still cannot get used to having a name for the place that was always just home to me - just because he saw it as a failed experiment. David may have been smart, but he did not know one thing about people - that you can't force them to be anyone, and that we are not experiments, we have lives and families and friends.

I hope David is dead. I hope he got killed in the cross-fire. It is a cruel thought, a thought I would have expected from someone like Peter, but I cannot pretend that I am not thinking it.

Suddenly my subconscious takes over and I am screaming. I scream and scream, and people come running. I don't know who they are and they try and get me to calm down, but I cannot hear them. I scream until my throat is raw and dry, and then everything goes black.

Tobias P.O.V.

Tris. My beautiful, brave, selfless Tris. Her name circles in my head, over and over. For days I have not eaten or slept, how could I, when my Tris is dead. Dead. Such a small word for something so big, something so powerful, something so deadly. I still cannot bring myself to process it. The doctors took her to the infirmary after they found her. They say she had multiple gunshot wounds. They told me that she was dead, but that Matthew wanted to keep her in the infirmary on life-support, because he thought that maybe there was a chance to revive her. Revive her. Oh how I wish it was true, but you cannot bring back the dead, that much I know.

Suddenly I hear sirens going off in the infirmary. Shouts and cries, doctors and nurses rushing everywhere. I catch snippets of conversation - "awake", "miracle", "impossible" - and finally, one word, "she". She. Suddenly hope fills within me, I start to sprint to the infirmary. And then I hear the screams. I only just make out one word. A simple word. The person is repeating it over, and over, and over. "Tobias", she screams. And I know it is Tris. Just as a mother knows their own child, I know that it is Tris that is screaming. I get to her room, just to see her fall back, consumed by blackness, and regret, worry and terror fill me once more.

Tobias P.O.V.

I slowly sink down on my knees, not trusting my legs to support my weight. Then I hear someone calling my name, a nurse I think. "Tobias Eaton? Sir, this is not what it looks like I swear. Beatrice was just put under sedation - the doctors were scared that she would lose all her energy if she went on like that much longer." She says.

Sedation. Oh my God, she's not dead. My Tris is not dead! I run to her bedside, murmuring her name and holding her hand, gently kissing her forehead. I stay like this for the rest of the night. I am not sure at what point I fall asleep, but when I do, I am met by dreams of hope and love and happiness. I dream of a life with Tris, the life we should have had, before the war started and tore our world apart.

Tris P.O.V.

I wake up to Tobias leaning on my hand, holding it. Oh Tobias...Wait. Tobias. Tobias! He is asleep and I don't wake him up, but I hold his hand tighter, sobbing and kissing his forehead. He is still here. After everything, I still have Tobias. He must have known that I had woken from my death sleep. In those moments all I can think about is how much I love him, this brave, Dauntless prodigy. The man who never let his guard down, who never let anyone in - except me. Then I can't take it anymore. I gently shake Tobias, whispering in his ear. Slowly his eyes open, one by one. His beautiful eyes. I have always admired his eyes, they are a dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting colour. Suddenly his eyes widen and he jerks up. He take one look at me and grabs me, holding me against him so tightly I can hardly breathe. All the while he is kissing the top of my head, and whispering sweet nothings to me. After a while he lets go of me, and I can finally breathe properly again. Tobias just looks at me, and I look at him, neither of us daring to break the silence. I don't know what to say now. I thought I did, but looking at him for the first time in weeks I am speechless. Luckily, it is Tobias who breaks the silence. "Tris, oh God Tris I thought I'd lost you, I never should have left you! I can never forgive myself!" No, this is not how I want him to feel. I need to say something, otherwise he will blame himself over and over, and it will destroy him. "Tobias", I say. "Tobias Eaton don't you ever say that it is your fault again, otherwise I will personally kill you."

"Okay, fine, I do not doubt that threat for one second." He says. "But I wish you would have stayed where you were supposed to be! You didn't have to be there Tris! And because you were I almost lost you! I almost lost you Tris!" He shouts, exasperated. "I couldn't let him die", I say quietly. "I couldn't just let my brother die Tobias. Even though he betrayed me, he's still my brother, he's still my family."

"And I get that Tris, I really do, but couldn't you at least taken someone else with you? For me, couldn't you at least brought someone else to protect you, for me?" Tobias' words strike home. I am reminded of the first time I tried to sacrifice myself, at Erudite. And then I remember Tobias, following me, and his words. "You die, I die too." he had told me. That was what I had been scared of, my rises and falls, becoming Tobias' as well.

Tobias obviously notices my expression, filled with terror and regret, and he rushes to amend what he said. "Oh Tris, I didn't mean….Oh God Tris I am so sorry. I shouldn't have...I didn't know what I was thinking...Oh Tris." He starts to get flustered again. I can think of no other way to stop him besides kissing him, and so that's what I do. I cut of his words with my mouth on his. At first, he seems hesitant, almost as if he thinks he will harm me, but then he relaxes, and he starts to kiss me back. We stay like that for what seems like hours but is only a few minutes - my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. It's a soft kiss. A kiss that speaks of innocence, love and devotion. A kiss that speaks of forgiveness and hope. Hope for a better life, a new life. I life that we will spend together.


	2. Chapter 2: Tomorrow

**A/N**

**Hey fanatics! (See what I did there?) I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story 'Resurgent'. And yes, resurgent is a word - look it up and it will make more sense. I loved writing this chapter and I hope you all really enjoy it. It is written in Caleb's P.O.V., which I thought would be really interesting to write in. Anyway, Last time I forgot the disclaimer so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy, or the characters - all rights got to the truly amazing Veronica Roth! **

**Now on with the story!**

Caleb P.O.V.

Tris. I killed Tris. I didn't shoot her, but this time I really killed her. She's not coming back. My sister's not coming back and it is all my fault. I have replayed that day so many times in my head over the past few weeks, but I can't imagine what I could have done.

I was a pathetic excuse of a brother. Four would have thought of something, he could have saved her.

Four. Sometimes I see him around the bureau. He looks sick and pale, I don't think he has eaten or slept since Tris died. So what does that say about me. Although I am overcome by grief and guilt, I am otherwise healthy. Shouldn't I be like Four? So deeply buried in my grief that I myself am slowly but surely fading over time? But I wasn't her brother, not really. Her brother wouldn't have conspired against her. Her brother wouldn't have betrayed her. Her brother wouldn't have stood by to watch her be executed. She practically disowned me, and now she has died without family. She has Four, and Christina, and her other friends I guess, but they are not her blood family. I was though. Until I was corrupted by Jeanine Matthews, until I helped to kill her.

Caleb P.O.V.

Suddenly sirens echo throughout the bureau and I know they are coming from the infirmary. That's where they took Tris after she died. Matthew thought he knew a way to get her back but I know better. I was Erudite, I think I still am, and I know that with all the technology we have at our fingertips - simulations, truth serums, death serums - there is no way that one can raise the dead. But then I hear rushing doctors, running from all the corners of the bureau towards the infirmary. Shouts and cries that sound like relief, and muttering and whispering. I only catch snippets - "awake", "impossible", "she". _But it can't be true, _I tell myself. _Tris died, you killed her, you watched the light leave her eyes. _But I cannot stop the blossom of hope that has started in my chest, spreading and blooming through my whole body. _But she might just be alive_, I tell myself. _Maybe Matthew's plan worked?! _And despite everything I find myself rushing to the infirmary, caught up in a crowd of doctors and nurses.

"What's happening?" I ask one nurse. "Beatrice Prior is awake!" She squeals. "It's a miracle, we don't know how Matthew did it!" Tris is awake. My sister is awake! Suddenly I hear screams, twisted and agonising. "Tobias!" She screams. It _is _Tris. It has to be! Only she would scream Four's name like that, only she seems to care about him _that _much. "Excuse me." I say when I get to the infirmary. "Is there any way I can see Beatrice Prior?" I ask the nurse at the desk. "I'm her brother, Caleb." I have started to become agitated now, I need to see her, I need to see Tris. "I'm so sorry", the nurse replies. "But I cannot let you do that." The doctors have come to a conclusion that she shouldn't be able to see you, David, or anyone else who was present during the time of her, well...death." My heart stops. "But why?" I complain. "I'm her brother!"

"Yes, but we think that there is a small chance that she could have a mental breakdown if faced by anyone who reminds her of that time." The nurse goes on calmly. "You will be able to see her at some stage, probably tomorrow, just not today. You are welcome to sleep in one of the rooms near hers though, if that helps?" No. It won't help. I need to see her. But I don't say this. "That would be very good, thank you." I tell the nurse. She then gets up and leads me to a room, apparently it is only two doors down from Tris. "Here you go." She says. "Just let us know if there is anything you need, and feel free to leave and come back at you own will, just don't go and visit Beatrice until we come and get you tomorrow, ok?" She asks. "Ok." I reply. I don't leave the room at all that night, and I fall asleep imagining Tris when we were children growing up in Abnegation. Tris never thought she was selfless, and she wasn't in everyday situations, but when it counted most, she was the most selfless person I ever knew. If only I could tell her that now, that I never meant to chastise her, but that that was what I was brought up doing. If only I could tell her how much I love her, how much I missed her. And I can, but I have to wait, I have to wait until tomorrow.

**How did you like it? Please review it would seriously make my day! **

**Thx, Z**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiven

**Hey fanatics. I'm sorry that my last chapter was a bit short, and I have tried to make this one longer, but it's still pretty short as well. I promise chapter 4 will be longer! I would like to thank everyone for the support! **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Divergent trilogy, the characters, or Tobias Eaton - but I am working on it! :)**

Tris P.O.V.

"Tris, Tris." Someone is gently shaking me awake. I think it's Tobias, but I just want to sleep a bit longer, so I keep my eyes shut. "Tris, someone's here to see you, and I know you're awake." Damn, am I that obvious! Slowly, I open one eye, and then another, to see Tobias staring down at me. "Morning Sleeping Beauty", he says.

"Sleeping Beauty? Really. Where'd that come from." I say, actually curious.

"Well, Matthew was telling me about some of the stories that they used to tell children. I think he called them...Fairytales? Anyway, one of them was about a princess called Aurora who was put under a curse and slept for ages until her one true love kissed her awake, and everybody called her Sleeping Beauty. It seemed appropriate, considering it's already noon." Tobias tells me. Noon, I have been asleep a long time, but I don't remember falling asleep, I just remember kissing Tobias this morning and then….nothing. "That's stupid," I say. "There's no such thing as magic and curses and all that rubbish, and when did I even fall asleep?" I ask him.

"Well, someone's back to her old self already," He chuckles. "You fell asleep about one minute after you stopped kissing me. I don't blame you though, you need all the sleep you can get." As he says this I notice something. Instead of his eyes being bright like they usually are, they are duller, and his skin is as pale as a ghost. He also looks a bit gaunt. "Tobias." I say. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Umm, the time you shook me awake yesterday? Why?" He asks.

"I don't mean yesterday, I mean before yesterday! When was the last time you slept before yesterday?" I am worried now, Tobias seems to be avoiding the question.

"Umm, well…" He starts.

"Tobias!"

"Alright, alright! The last time I slept before yesterday was the night before you...well….you know." He says. I do know, he was going to say die. Because I did die, and I am still not sure why I am awake now. I 'died' two weeks ago. Tobias hasn't slept in two weeks, all because of me. "What! Tobias you could have, you could have…..You're sick Tobias! How could you have stayed awake for that long!" I scream.

"It was easy." He replies calmly. "I just had to think about you. Which, admittedly, has been every second of every hour of every day for the past two weeks." His words hit me hard. My Tobias could have died because of me. He is sick because of _me. _I could have killed him. "When was the last time you ate!" I demand. "And do _not _even think about saying yesterday because obviously I know that much!" Tobias looks guilty, as if he is afraid that if he tells the truth I will kill him. Which isn't entirely true, but it is close enough.

"Umm, well, around the same time that I last slept…." He says, slowly, looking as if he's expecting me to start screaming like a lunatic again.

"Oh Tobias." I just say. "Why? How could you have gone that long without all of that? You could have died and it would have been all my fault Tobias!" I am not screaming, but I know I sound exasperated.

"Well, I already told you that, and I was never going to die, because Matthew insisted on giving me this medication that acts like food and provides the necessary vitamins, minerals, etc., so yeah, I wasn't going to die. And don't you even think that it is your fault, ok!" He says, grabbing my face in his hands and searching my eyes. "Just, please, let's forget about this. I'm eating and sleeping again, ok? And as I said before, someone's here to see you."

"Ok, fine. But who's here to see me?" I ask.

"Well, umm, maybe you should just see for yourself." He says, before kissing my forehead and walking out. I hear him talking in low tones outside the door. And then I see him. He looks almost as bad as Tobias, but instead of looking sick, he looks guilty, grieved, and also relieved. His green eyes search mine for a moment, before walking slowly to my bedside. He looks scared, as if at some point I will start telling him off and shouting obscenities at him. That probably would have been true a while ago, before I died. Now I just look at him and see the brother I lost months ago, and I want him back. I want my brother back.

Before he can start talking I cut off his thoughts with my own words. "Caleb." I say, my eyes filling with tears. "Caleb you're alive. We're alive Caleb!" I scream. "I missed you, I missed you so much and I want my brother back!" He looks shocked, as if he can't quite believe it after all he's done, I don't blame him, I wouldn't have believed it either, but that all changed two weeks ago. "But Beatrice..." He starts. "What about everything that happened? I, I almost killed you!" He has started to shout now. "I almost killed you and, and I, and you practically disowned me, and you saved my life Beatrice but you replaced it with your own! How am I supposed to be your brother again, if I know that all your nightmares and scares will be because of something that I did, something that I could have stopped?!" He is literally screaming now.

"Caleb." I say. "I don't care about what you did anymore, ok? I don't want to care anymore, I'm sick of caring! I just want my brother back, I want you back! Please?" I say, my hands and lips trembling uncontrollably. And then he comes towards me and I'm holding onto him. I'm holding onto my brother and I am never going to let him go, ever. "Tris," He says. "I am so, so sorry." He sounds sad, sadder than I could've imagined, but he also sounds relieved.

"I forgive you." I say. "I forgive you, and I always loved you Caleb, you were always my brother, there were just times when you hid it." And I start crying into his shirt, and he just holds me tighter. We stay like this until Tobias comes back, with a doctor in tow.

"What is it Tobias?" I ask.

He looks excited, more excited then he has probably ever come close to being in the last few weeks. "You only need to have one more checkup. You only need to have one more checkup Tris and then you can leave!" He's grinning like an idiot, and soon enough, so are Caleb and I. And I know then that we have all forgiven each other of everything that has ever happened over the past few months. And I know then, that everything will be alright.

**So there you have chapter 3! How'd you like it? Please review! I am so excited about all the views, reviews and favourites that I have gotten already! Thanks for your support guys!**

**Zxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Free

**Hey fanatics! This is chapter 4! I am so happy about all the views my story has been getting already, and I would like to give special shout-outs to etessak, partymouse and Cezaughn Palmer! Thanks so much for your continued support guys - and it's only been one day! Can you believe it?! Anyway, there is Tobias' P.O.V. again in this chapter, as well as Caleb's. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: The amazing Veronica Roth owns The Divergent trilogy and all the characters. Sadly, I still do not own Tobias Eaton. #workingonit**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Caleb P.O.V.

She forgave me. I still can't believe it. As I walk out of the room so that she can have her check up, I am grinning like an idiot. We all were - Four, Tris and I. Even the doctor that had come to see Beatrice had a smile on her face. I have a sister again, and I am never going to let her go ever again, never. As I walk over to Cara and the others - Peter - who honestly didn't seem to know what was going on, Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Amar, George and Matthew, I am still thinking about her. She's alive and she loves me. She _loves _me. After everything that I've done, she's still my sister. I would never believe it if someone told me, which is probably why everyone is staring at me like I am the strangest person in the world. And then I remember, only Matthew knows that Tris is alive, and he doesn't seem to have told them. I sit down and debate how I should tell them. And then I just stare at Matthew. "Tell them." I say.

"What?"

"Tell them about Tris." Everyone's attention is focused on us now.

"Tris is dead Caleb!" Christina screams, followed by sad nods and 'yeahs' from the others. Finally, I give up on trying to get Matthew to spill. "No." I say. "She's not." My declaration is met by gasps and shouts of progress. Suddenly, they all quiet down and Christina asks Matthew, "Is it true?" She says. She sounds a little hopeful but you can also hear the doubt in her voice. "Yes." He says. This one word is met by dozens of cheers and screams and gasps. "But how?" They're all saying. "But she was dead." Despite this they are all smiling, and then Christina shouts. "When can we see her!?" She demands.

"She's just having a checkup and then she'll be released from the infirmary. But be careful when you see her. Her energy's low and she's still recovering from the gunshot wounds." I say. Cries of protest erupt from the others, but they all sound relieved and excited. Soon enough I'm grinning again, and so is everybody else.

"Hey Caleb," Christina starts. "we all forgive you, you know. It wasn't your fault that Tris well, you know. And if she forgives you about everything else, well, so do we." And then she turns to Shauna and starts talking excitedly again. While they were all protesting, I had told them about my talk with Tris. Then Zeke comes up to me, obviously happy. "Caleb." He says. "We mean it. You're one of us now." And we start talking about Tris and other things, and I believe him. I believe that I am one of them. We came from a world that we thought was special and different, just to have all our beliefs torn up from the roots. In those moments we came together, and now that Tris is back, it has changed everything. Tris may be my blood family, but these guys are my family as well, and I couldn't be happier.

Tobias P.O.V.

I stand there grinning as the Doctor, Maria I think her name was, starts running a few tests on Tris. After about half an hour she's finished. "You're good to go Miss Prior, just make sure you take it easy for the next few days. You are still recovering after the, umm, _incident_, after all." When Doctor Maria is out of the room, I walk over to Tris and kiss her.

"You ready to go?" I ask, knowing that there is a bit of a smirk on my face.

"Never been readier." She replies. Slowly, I help her up, and we walk out of the room. As we walk through the bureau, people stare. Not only is Tris a legend here, she is also the girl who was raised from the dead. "Enjoying the attention?" I tease.

"I think," She says. "That if one more person oggles at me, I am going to punch them. I don't care if I did 'rise from the dead', it's rude to stare." She huffs. Tris is so cute when she's mad. Cute, but also a little scary. I don't doubt for a moment that she will do exactly what she's threatened. "Tris." I say. "You can't do that. They're just amazed, that's all."

"Well they better bloody stop be amazed then!" She half shouts. I laugh a bit. Tris doesn't really scare me, not a lot anyway. "Okay, okay." I say. "I'll tell them to stop being amazed." I say, all the while trying not to laugh. Two weeks ago, I thought I'd never thought I'd laugh again. But then again, Tris was dead. But here she is, and she's making me laugh already.

"You know our friends are going to be amazed as well right. Would you punch them?" I ask.

"Well, no, but that's different." She sounds a bit annoyed.

"How is it different?" I ask, teasing her again.

"Well, it just is okay? God Tobias!" I can't stop myself. I burst out laughing, which seems to annoy her even more, but eventually she's laughing too. We reach the doors to the cafeteria, where all our friends and Caleb are waiting, I assume Caleb has told them already.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" I ask, almost worried, but I'm not sure why. For some reason I feel as if seeing all our friends will slightly scare Tris. Who am I kidding, Tris isn't scared, is she? "Tris, if you want to see them later or something, we could just go.."

"No." She says, cutting me off. "I really want to see them.

"Okay." I say. "Brace yourself Tris." I open the door and not two seconds after everyone is rushing out to greet us. Cara, Shauna and Christina are hugging Tris and squealing, and Amar, George, Matthew and even Peter are gathered around them, cheering and shouting. Zeke and Caleb just come up to me. I assume Zeke will go hug Tris when everyone calms down, but for now he just stands by my side. "Hey Four." He says.

"Hey."

"How's Tris?

"Oh, Tris is good, I think she's still a bit in shock though." I reply. We talk about Tris for a while, and then Zeke looks up at me and asks. "How are you Four?" He actually looks generally worried. Zeke can be such a mother hen sometimes but he is my best friend, he's practically my brother. "I'm good. I'm still a bit in shock, but I'm happy." I say. "I'm really happy. And I can't stop thinking about the future and, Zeke, we're free now! No more wars, we can go back to Chicago, fix it up a bit, it'll be great!" I can't help it. I'm really excited. Zeke looks excited too, as does Caleb, who's just been standing by my other side, watching Tris being enveloped in hugs and being interrogated by Christina.

"It will be great, Four." Zeke says. "Thanks to you and your girlfriend, everything will be awesome!" We keep talking, and eventually we all go back over to Tris, joining in with the hugging and talking. I can't help but think about the future as I hold her in my arms. God, the future. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Tris, but I don't know when to ask her, and I think it's a bit to soon. I think I'll sort it out when we get back to Chicago. Some of the people from the Bureau, including Zoe, went over to Chicago and are helping to clean it up a bit. Evelyn has finally accepted that everything is changing, and she is no longer running her dictatorship, and instead is welcoming the Bureau's help in fixing Chicago. I heard them talking about taking down the fence. The fence that the Dauntless guarded, the fence that made us wonder what was out there, what they were trying to keep out, or in. I am happy about this. I never liked the fence, and taking it down will ensure that everyone will always be free. Free to come, free to go. Just free. It is a beautiful thought.

**So that was chapter 4. How'd you like it? Please review! This is such an exciting experience for me! I love writing this story! Thanks for the support guys!**

**Zxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Worth It

**Hey fanatics! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I still have school and assignments...and lots, and lots of homework. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is in Tris' p.o.v, but it is a bit short, I'm sorry - but I ended it where it made sense to end it. Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy, or any of the characters - they belong to Her Majesty Veronica Roth. However, I am still working on owning Tobias Eaton - I feel as if I'm getting close...**

Tris P.O.V.

After I am finally released from everyone's grasp - including Peter's, who still doesn't seem to know who I am but surprisingly likes me - and have finished being interrogated by Christina, I walk back over to Four, who's standing with Caleb and Zeke.

"I did tell you to brace yourself Tris." Tobias says, a smile playing on his lips.

"I know, but I still didn't expect, well..._this._" I tell him, gesturing to our friends.

"Surely you knew better than that!? Half of them are Dauntless after all." By now a grin has broken out on his face. "Wow, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop putting people in factions.."

"Well, we did grow up with the whole concept, so you can't really expect to forget about it all in a few weeks. The factions are still part of who we are, even if we don't want them to be." I say, realising that what I said was very true.

"I know, I know, but I still wish that we could just put the factions in the past, and just be free you know? Start our lives over, without any influence that the factions have left behind. I think that would be amazing." Tobias looks distant as he says this, obviously imagining a perfect life without the factions, and I can't help it, now I am imagining too.

I dream of a Chicago without ruin. Shining buildings; wide, busy streets; and warm homes. I dream of getting a job, maybe one in government, it wouldn't be a dictatorship though, rather a democracy. We learnt about democracies in school. They sounded like well run governments, where the people have a say as well. I dream of owning my own house, with Tobias preferably, starting a new life with him, one without war and conflict. Maybe even starting a family, though that wouldn't be for a long while yet.

All too soon, I hear Tobias calling my name, waving a hand in front of my face, waking me from my trance. "Tris. Tris. Come back." He calls. Suddenly I stand up straighter, my eyes open wider.

"How long was I like that?" I ask. It had felt like hours, but I knew it was probably only minutes.

"About ten minutes." Tobias replies. Wow, longer than I thought. I can't help but think about what I was daydreaming - starting a life with Tobias, and eventually, a family perhaps. As if hearing my thoughts, Tobias suddenly speaks. "Tris." He says, looking and sounding nervous. "When we get back to Chicago, I was wondering…" He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I was wondering if you'd want to move into a house with me?" He blurts out, clearly scared of my answer. I'm not sure why, I thought he knew me better than that.

"Of course I do Tobias!" I squeal. For once in my life acting like the shrieking violet I could never be. Tobias' face lights up and a huge grin breaks out on his face.

"That's great! I was thinking about living somewhere near Abnegation maybe, of course, if that's not to hard for you…?" He asks.

"It's perfect." I reply, beaming.

"And I will be living close to you." Caleb says, interrupting our happy moment. Oh God, my brother is way too overprotective. Except this time, I understand after everything that's happened. But despite this thought, I can't help but complain, just a little bit.

"But Caleb!" I say, dragging out his name the way an eight year old might drag out the word 'mum' if they didn't get to go somewhere with their friends.

"But Tris!" He says back, imitating me. "You can't stop me, and that's final."

"I think it would be kinda nice." Tobias suddenly says, earning a glare from me. "I mean, all of us could live near each other, we could make our own….what would you call it?...village or something. Just us and our friends. I think it would be great." I can't help but think that Tobias does have a point, it would be nice, but I have one condition.

"Fine. But as long as Caleb is _at least _two doors down from us. _At the very least._"

"What do you think Caleb?" Asks Tobias.

"I think that would be the only way I could ever get my sister to agree." He replies.

"Okay, that's settled then. Caleb can live near us, but no closer than two doors down. Agreed?" Tobias asks, giving the impression that we better bloody agree.

"Agreed." Caleb and I chorus.

So now I know where I'm going to be living, and I know that I'm going to be living with Tobias. The thought excites me, and I can hardly wait to get back to Chicago and start a new life. A new life with my new family, and Tobias.

Then I realise something, I don't actually know when we are leaving. I leave Tobias and go over to Matthew. I'm guessing he would know, he is one of the higher up researchers, and everyone in the Bureau seem to respect him. It's no wonder really, he did find a way to bring me back to life.

"Matthew." I say when I get to him. "When are we leaving for Chicago?"

"We will be leaving tomorrow, if that's alright with you? Zoe is there now, and apparently most of the hospitals and other facilities, and most of the buildings and houses are all fixed up and ready." He replies. Wait, did he just say _we_?

"Matthew. Are you coming with us?" I ask, very curious now.

"Yes, I hope that's alright? I never really had many friends at the Bureau, and I would love to see Chicago. I think Zoe's moving there as well."

"That's great!" I exclaim. "You've done so much for us, and it would feel sort of wrong to leave you behind. You did save...well...give my life back."

"Thanks Tris. And trust me, giving you your life back wasn't as hard as all the other doctors and researchers actually believe."

"Well, thanks anyway." I tell him.

"You're welcome." I then rush over to Tobias to tell him the news.

"Tobias! We're leaving tomorrow! And Zoe and Matthew are moving to Chicago, I think Amar and George are coming back too!" I almost shout at him.

"That's great!" He says, grinning and lifting me up, spinning around with me in his arms. "We'll all be like one, big, happy family." He jokes.

"Tobias!" I shout, laughing. "Put me down! I'm getting really dizzy!" he does as I say, and when we stop we are both swaying, our vision slightly blurry.

As we stumble around laughing, I know that I will love our new life in Chicago, even better than I loved my life when the factions were not at war. I know now, that our new life will be worth it.

**So how did you like it? I know this chapter was short, I'm sorry, but it made sense to end it where I did and I really wanted to give you all more to read. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Zxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Look Back

**Hi fanatics! I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long for me to post another chapter! I had so much homework, and assignments, and my exams are coming up too! Anyway, I know that this chapter is super short - sorry I said it would be long - but I really wanted to give you guys something. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. I also still do not own Tobias Eaton. #workingonit**

Tobias P.O.V.

I feel so happy. Tris agreed to live with me, she actually said yes! And Caleb and her are fine as well.

I still don't _love _him, but I find him tolerable. And we're leaving for Chicago tomorrow! I can't wait! I thought I'd be happy to leave all the bad memories behind me when we walked out those gates, but the memories that I have here at the Bureau are definitely more painful.

Just then, Tris comes sprinting up to me. "Tobias! We're leaving tomorrow! And Zoe and Matthew are moving to Chicago, I think Amar and George are coming back too!" She shouts at me.

"That's great!" I say, grinning and lifting her up, spinning around with her in my arms. Two weeks ago, I could never have imagined this, all of us - together and happy and about to live a normal life. "We'll all be like one, big, happy family." I joke, laughing.

"Tobias!" She shouts, but I know she's not being serious because she's laughing. "Put me down! I'm getting really dizzy!" I do as she says, and when we stop we are both swaying, our vision blurry.

I love our new life already, and it hasn't even started.

Tobias P.O.V.

"Tris?" I ask. "What do you think Chicago's going to be like now?" I am really excited to leave today, but I am also a bit nervous. "I think it will be wonderful!" She exclaims. "Matthew said that Zoe has helped fix up _everything_! All the roads, houses and other buildings that were damaged or demolished in the war have been rebuilt, and they've created parks, shopping malls - which Christina will _love, _restaurants - where you actually get to go and eat dinner, while you get _waited on, _and so many other things! Tobias it is going to be _amazing_!" She squeals.

Honestly, I only heard about half of what she said, considering she was speaking at about a million kilometres per hour.

"Woah, Tris! Slow down!" I say.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited!" She says, squealing again. I have NEVER heard her squeal before today, frankly it's quite frightening.

"I know, I know, but none of us can understand you if you are both squealing _and _speaking as fast as if you only have thirty seconds to speak before your mouth automatically shuts for the rest of the day!" I say, laughing.

"I'm sorry, okay?" She replies.

"Wait, did the famous Tris Prior just _apologise for speaking_! Could someone please mark this moment down in history, because this isn't likely to happen again!" I shout, laughing as I do.

"TOBIAS EATON! TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Tris screams. But the whole scenario is just too funny, so I'm not scared of her like I usually would be. Soon enough all our friends - who heard me shouting - are laughing too, and eventually Tris cracks a smile.

Now we're all laughing and talking as we walk out of the Bureau's doors. None of us look back as we jump into the truck which will take us back home. Home. I never thought I'd have a home again, but I never thought I'd have a lot of things again, and yet I got them back.

As the truck drives off Tris rests her head on my shoulder, and as I look around to all my friends, I know that whatever happens in Chicago, I will always have a home. As long as I'm with them.

**So how did you like it? I know it was short but I am having major writer's block, and I have school work and stuff that urgently needs to be done. Anyway, I PROMISE the next chapter will at least be 1000 words. Please review guys it means so much to me! :)**

**Thanks, Zxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Hopefully

**Hey fanatics! Sorry I haven't updated in ****_forever, _****but I have exams starting on Monday - eeek! I just had enough time to whip up something for you. Hopefully this chapter isn't ****_too _****bad. It was a little rushed though - sorry! **

**Btw big shout outs to peggyh, Adagio.C, echloea, crazychessgurl and 10capitalfactions for reviewing! Also, 10capitalfactions kindly informed me of a mistake I made with one of the characters names! Arghhhhh! So now Michael has been changed to Matthew - sorry to all those people who were reading it and thinking 'who's ****_Michael?'_****. So yeah, thanks so much 10capitalfactions!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Divergent trilogy or...*sniff sniff*...Tobias Eaton... #workingonit**

**Now on with the story!**

Tris P.O.V.

Tobias seems happier than I thought he would be about going back to Chicago, actually, he seems really excited! I thought he wanted to leave Chicago because of all the bad memories, but I guess the memories he gained at the Bureau are even more painful.

I get why he wants to leave, God, I want to leave more than he does, but it's feels strange, already leaving the place we tried so hard - and even risked our lives - to get to.

But it's too late now. The truck has already started moving, and soon enough we will be out of this whole area. I don't even know what it's called. I died and was brought back here but I don't know what it's called.

"Matthew!" I call across the truck. "What do they call this…..state?" I learnt about that while at the Bureau, that Chicago is a state of America, and that there are 49 other states.

"This is still Chicago Tris." He says. "States are very big. Your Chicago is just the old city."

So, although it felt like a different world, the Bureau was in the same state. So I did die in Chicago, like my mother and my father, just a different part of it.

Caleb P.O.V.

I hear Tris ask Matthew what state the Bureau's in. I don't blame her, she died and was brought back here, it only seems fitting that she know where she died.

"This is still Chicago Tris." Matthew calls back. "States are very big. Your Chicago is just the old city." Tris has a look of both shock and amazement on her face, which is reflected on just about everyone else's faces, apart from George and Amar. Hell, that look is probably on my face too. I know Tris will be happy about this news, because it means that she technically died in the same place as our parents, even though it felt like a different part of the world.

Tris's face still harbours that look of amazement, but everybody else seems to have accepted it.

"Caleb." Tris asks. "Did you know this? Did you know that the Bureau was in Chicago?" She looks at me expectantly.

"No. I didn't Tris, I really didn't." I say, thanking the world that it's true because otherwise Tris would probably try to kill me. Well, maybe not kill me, but severely harm.

"Oh." Tris seems surprised at my answer, but she also looks somewhat relieved.

"Why'd you ask Tris?" Tobias asks her.

"Because…" Tris starts. "Because even though I forgive you, Caleb, I still worry that maybe you'll still keep things from me." Her face now has a look of worry and sadness on it, and maybe even a bit of guilt.

"I would never do that Tris, I promise." I say, looking at her straight in the eyes. "I have hurt you too many times and it pains me to think about what I did to you. I promise Tris. I'm never going to hurt you again. Ever. Ok?"

"Ok." She says. "I believe you, I really do. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have worried. It's just, you get why maybe I'm having a hard time trusting you? Even when I love you and I forgive you?"

"I do Tris. I really do. But I promise, you can trust me now. I promise." Maybe she hears the sincerity in my voice and sees that pain in my eyes, but she just nods and leans back into Tobias. Hopefully one day she'll be leaning into me, into her brother. Hopefully one day soon she'll really trust me again, like she does Tobias and Christina. Hopefully.

**Hope you liked it - please review! Sorry it was so short, I know I promised a longer chapter last time - but I just wanted to give you all something. Thanks for reading - will try and update asap! **

**Zxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering

**Hi fanatics! It's me again! This is chapter 8 of my story and I've already had 1,328 views! Yay! Anyways, this chapter is finally over 1000 words! I did it! Are you proud of me? :) **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Divergent Trilogy. However, I'm getting very close to owning Tobias Eaton! Yay! Still working on it though...**

**Now on with the story! **

Tobias P.O.V.

As Tris leans back into me, I see Caleb stare with love and, _jealousy? _Well, I guess I can't blame him. He _is _Tris' brother after all, and I think he missed her way more than he's letting on. I guess he's probably wishing that Tris trusted him enough to have him as her support, but she doesn't, not yet. She will someday I think, just not yet.

As we near the fence that for so long we wondered about, I nudge Tris awake. "Look Tris," I say. "We're home." She smiles at me, and then her eyes widen as we pass through the gates and for the first time get a look at the new Chicago.

The streets are clean and new, there are trees and plants everywhere, and all the houses and buildings are already, or in the process of, being completely fixed and slightly modified.

"Look!" Christina shouts from the other side of the truck. "Look at the shops!" Of course Christina would notice that first, I bet Tris is going to get dragged on a lot more shopping sprees now. Just as I predicted, Tris lets out a low moan that sounds like a plea of 'God help me'. Well, what did she expect, really? This is Christina we're talking about here.

Now everyone is silent and just staring at the done up Chicago, our home. Then, as we get closer to the centre, I spot something. "Hey guys!" I holler. "Look! They're starting to take down the fence!" A grin spreads across my face and soon everyone is cheering; except for Peter, who has no idea what's going on; and Matthew, who obviously knew all about this particular activity.

As the truck slows to a stop just outside what used to be the Hancock Building but is now the centre of government and other things for Chicago, I can't help it. I wrap Tris in my arms tighter, with a grin on my face. "Welcome home, Tris. Welcome home."

Tris P.O.V.

As the truck slows to a stop outside the Hancock Building - I will never be able to think of it as anything else - Tobias wraps his arms tighter around me. "Welcome home Tris." He whispers in my ear. "Welcome home." I smile up at him and kiss his cheek before saying, "As much as I love you more than anyone else in the world Mr. Eaton, and as much as I love your show of affection; if you don't release me in the next 30 seconds I am probably going to suffocate." His arms relax around me as we both start laughing. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because although we knew we were coming back to Chicago, it never really felt real. Now it does.

The truck has finally stopped and we all get out, those of us who were from Dauntless doing so a bit more gracefully than the others, or really, just Caleb. He is as clumsy as I remember. He stumbles as he jumps from the last step of the truck's ladder, coming down from the semitrailer.

Zoe greets us at the doors to the Hancock building. She looks happier than I remember her being, more...well, free I guess. "Welcome guys. This is the new city council building, or as you probably already know it as, the Hancock Building. And before you ask Zeke, yes, the zipline is still there." Zeke's face lights up, and a smile appears on my face as well. The zipline is one thing that I don't want to forget about my old life.

"So, there are spare rooms here if you want to stay here before picking your houses tomorrow." Zoe continues. "And there are also maps and blueprints that you can look at if you want to leave today and explore Chicago. It's changed a lot since the war, you might want to see it." She says with a smile. "Ok, I think that's about it. Oh, and we don't have a government yet. It is going to be a democratic government, so quite different to what you know, but it always seems to work well. Elections for political positions will be held in a weeks time, in case you want a seat in the new government. And don't worry, it will be nothing like the dictatorship that Evelyn ran." I think I will want to run for a political position. I don't know what yet, I think I'll talk to Tobias and the others about it first. Honestly, I think Tobias would make a great leader, but I'm not sure if he'd want the position after his..._past _experiences.

As Zoe has obviously finished her explanations, she turns around and walks back into the building, with Matthew, and eventually the rest of us, following her. "You're rooms are on the 5th floor and to your left when you get out of the elevator." She says. "And before you ask for numbers, you can have your pick from any of the rooms on your left." After saying this she walks swiftly away, George and Amar by her side.

"So," Says Christina. "I guess we go up the elevator."

"Yep," I reply. "Up we go." I'm glad we're only on the 5th floor of a 100 storey building. It was as if Zoe knew about Tobias' fear of heights. Well, she probably did. The people in the Bureau all seemed to know way too much about us. I'm even guessing, that sometimes, they even knew our secrets before we did.

The elevator is exactly as I remember it. It is still the same place where I got stepped on by Lynn. Lynn. There are some things that I didn't exactly think about when we were on our way here. For instance, like how I would get through the pain of remembering. Remembering about the war, the bloodshed, the deaths of the people we loved.

"Tris. Are you ok?" Tobias asks. "You look as though you're thinking about something."

"I'm fine Tobias, I'm just remembering." And that is all I say for the rest of the elevator ride.

**Sooo...how'd you like it? Please review and any ideas and thoughts for later chapters would be awesome! :)**

**Thanks guys!**

**Zxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Hold My Hand

**Heya fanatics! I'm back! I'm so sorry that I'm so slow with updating but this fic was not pre-written :( Anyways, I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give you something - sorry if it's too cheesy for some of you peoples out there but honestly, I like cheesy - it's sweet. :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry guys, I still do not own the Divergent trilogy, that prestigious honor goes to Veronica Roth. However, I am organising a court case to battle for the ownership of Tobias Eaton - are you proud of me?**

**Now one with the story!**

Chapter 9:

Caleb P.O.V.

Tris is quiet for the rest of the way up. "I'm just remembering." Is the last thing she said before she went silent. She has a reason to be though. Matthew looks a bit confused about what she just said. I don't blame him though, he wasn't here when Jeanine Matthews tore our world apart. He wasn't here when Evelyn ran her kingdom of chaos and blood. He wasn't here watching the people he loved die. He wasn't here.

Tobias P.O.V.

When the elevator doors open, everybody rushes out to call dibbs on a room but there really isn't need to. When Zoe said that we could choose any room to our left, I was kinda imagining only just enough rooms for the each of us. How wrong I was. This floor is huge, with about 50 rooms just to our left, and about 50 more to our right. Everyone looks just as amazed as I am.

"Woah," Gasps Christina. "It's soo big!"

"Her comment is met by a chorus of 'yeah's' and 'mmhmm's.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?!" Shouts Zeke. "Everybody find a room, then we can go explore are new old home!" Everybody rushes to find a room, peeking through one door after another until they're satisfied.

"Tris," I start. "Would you like to share a room with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, it was just, well, because we were going to be living together, and well, I thought -"

"Tobias Eaton!" Tris cuts my babbling off. "I would _love _to share a room with you, okay? Why were you so nervous to ask me?" Honestly, I don't know, I just was.

"I dunno, I just thought maybe you'd changed your mind, you know, about getting a house, and yeah. I dunno…." I trail off.

"Tobias Eaton!" She shouts. "You cannot _possibly _think that I could have changed my mind about that! I mean, I have only been through your fear landscape, been your your girlfriend for however long and have loved you for the same amount of time, and gone through death-defying situations with you at least once for probably about three weeks or more when there was the war. So yeah, of _course _I don't want to live with you!" Her last sentence is so obviously sarcastic.

"God I love you Tris." Is all I manage to say.

"I love you too! Now lets go find a room." She says, pulling on my hand and dragging me down the hall. She seems to free now, and a lot younger. She's only 17 - her birthday was during her death sleep - but while the war was on and after, she seemed so much more mature, hardened by the deaths of people that she knew and loved.

"Tobias!" She calls, waking me from my trance. "Do you like this one?" I look around and notice that she's pulled me into a room that looks towards the pier. We can see the ferris wheel and the carousel. It's perfect.

"Yeah, I love it." I tell her.

"Then this room it is." She says. "Now lets go find the others, and then we can look around." Again she grabs me by the hand. Her fingers slip into mine and I trace circles on the back of her palm. She just looks down at our hands and smiles.

"Remember when you held my hand for the first time?" She asks. "This feels exactly like that." She's smiling even more now.

"Yeah, I remember." I say. "That was a good time. Before everything was ruined. I'm glad we got that time, even if it was only a few days." I look into her eyes and see the love and affection that I only dreamed about seeing when I first met her, helping her out of the net at Dauntless, now I see it everyday.

"Yeah it was." She says, and we go off to find the others.

**So that was chapter 9. Hope you liked! Please review guys, it seriously makes my day when someone reviews! :)**

**Thanks peoples,**

**Zxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Happy

**Hey fanatics! This is chapter 10! Yay! It's a bit short, but I ended it where I thought it kinda made sense to end it. I'm so happy about all the views this fic is getting, and as I've said before - I'd really like some reviews! They make me so happy when I read them, and don't hesitate to give me some ideas about what you want to happen in the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent and...*sob sob*...Tobias Eaton! :( I lost the court case guys - I'm so sorry! :(**

Tris P.O.V.

Tobias looks his age, only 19, when I drag him to find the others. It's like a weight has finally been lifted off his shoulders. There's no more pressure for him to be the best or the most controlling anymore, he's free. The only other time that I've seen him like this is when he's been asleep, or those few precious moments when it was just us.

We reach Christina's room to find everybody crowded around a table, looking at something. "What is it?" Tobias asks, as if mimicking the question I had in my head.

"It's a map of Chicago," Says Zeke. "We were trying to figure out where we should go first. Christina wants to go to the shops," - _of course she does_, I think. _Only Christina. _\- "I want to go ziplining, Matthew and Caleb want to see the Research Centre; which is practically the Erudite HQ redone, Peter wants to eat, Shauna wants to see what they've done to Dauntless and we were waiting for you two to see where you wanted to go." Honestly, now that I think about it, I don't know what I want to see first.

"Where d'you want to go Tris?" Tobias asks me. Softly enough that only I can hear him.

"I don't know." I answer. "I want to see Dauntless, but I also want to go ziplining."

"Well, I don't mind where we go, but just a warning, you cannot make me go ziplining." He says.

"I know, I know." I say. "You will go someday though, I will make sure of it. Wait!" I almost shout. "Can we go and see the old Abnegation sector? Please?" The thought hit me suddenly, and if we're going to be living near there, we might as well see it.

"Sure Tris." Tobias says, a smile on his face.

"Okay!" Shouts Zeke. "The lovebirds want to see Abnegation, so how about we go there first, and then do a loop around the city. That way we'll see everything."

"Sounds good." I say. "And did I just hear you call us _lovebirds?_"

"Sure did Trissy. Now let's go!" Everyone rushes out, but I hang back for 2 seconds to let Tobias know something.

"Zeke is going to pay for calling us lovebirds, and for calling me Trissy; so it is probably in your best interests to let him know that if he does that again, he will probably end up hanging from the zipline naked in the middle of the night. Unless, of course, you don't care." I say.

"Okay Tris, he should know not to mess with you, you are one mean person when it comes to revenge. Also, you know he was just joking around right?"

"Yes, I do. But consider it a warning, for him and for anyone else. I do _not _like being the centre of a joke." And with that I smile and kiss him on the cheek, and we run out of the room, quickly catching up to the others.

Caleb P.O.V.

Tris rushes up to meet us, pulling Tobias by the hand - they sure are inseparable. They also look a lot younger than they did, well, they look their ages I guess. I always forget that Four is just 19, not some grown man. Probably because most 19 year olds weren't in control of whole factions, and they probably didn't play some of the biggest roles in an even bigger war. But then again, most 19 year olds in the world - I'm just assuming - haven't even been through a war, wouldn't even have dreamt of the possibility.

Tris finally looks 17 again. During the war she hardened, she might not have known it, but she looked like our mum. Not because they are coloured the same way, but because they wore their strong need to protect everyone they loved on their sleeves, even if it meant dying for them. They both walked with the same pride and the same quiet stubbornness that came with being Divergent and of having a taste of two different lives - Abnegation and Dauntless. Both of them kept the best qualities from each faction - kindness, selflessness, bravery, intelligence and when needed, truthfulness. They also gained courage, loyalty and tactic on the way. Well, Tris still has all those qualities.

During the war, Tris was a soldier - not a mindless one like those that the Dauntless got turned into by Jeanine - but a brave one, a soldier who knew her duties and strived to protect those around her. She looks so different from that girl now. She looks happy.

**Soooo, what'd ya think? Please review guys, ppplllleeeaaassseee! I love reviews! :) Also, if you have something nasty to say, don't say it - I've read a few stories, and some of the reviews are soo mean! :( I felt so sorry for the authors, cause they're stories were soo good! However, I do accept constructive criticism - as in, if I've accidentally gotten a name or something else wrong. **

**Thanks awesome people! **

**Zxx**


	11. Chapter 11: This Place Where Once

**Hi fanatics! **

**How're you all going? Hope you are good and ready for the next chapter of Resurgent. Thanks so much to all you reviewers out there, you literally make my day! :) Just one thing before you read, some of you might have been wondering about the double P.O.V.'s of different characters. When you see one character's P.O.V., and then you see me repeat the character's P.O.V. straight after, it's because I wanted a page break, and that's kinda my way of signifying that. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: At the current second I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or Tobias Eaton :(**

Tobias P.O.V.

As we walk towards the old Abnegation sector, I can't help but think about all the things that happened there. Abnegation is the place where I grew up. It is the place where I thought my mother died. It is the place where Marcus beat me. It is the place where I gained most of my fears. It is the place I fled. It is the place that the dauntless invaded, under the influence of a simulation. It is the place where the war was first put into action. It is the place where Tris almost died.

But it is also the place where Tris grew up. Where she was loved by her family. It is the place that was home to many people. Selfless people. Innocent people. It is the place where people helped each other. It is the place where everyone was loved. Well, where almost everyone was loved.

Tris P.O.V.

Tobias looks lost in thought as we walk towards Abnegation. I don't blame him though, Abnegation carries some of his worst memories and fears. I decide not to wake him from his trance, so I start talking to Cara, who joined us outside the building. It's nice just to talk about normal things for once, not having to worry about everything, every second of the day. Cara should remind me of Will, but she doesn't. I've known her for much longer than I did him, so instead of seeing Will in Cara, I see Cara when I think of Will. I know I need to stop thinking about this. If I keep thinking I'm going to eventually break down. Break down because I killed him. My friend. _Stop Tris! _I tell myself. _You can't break down now, it's okay, you're forgiven. _And I know that I am forgiven, but I can never forgive myself. Ever.

Luckily, Christina comes to talk to me, and my mind is guided away from those thoughts. For now.

Tris P.O.V.

We finally reach Abnegation, and suddenly I can't move. This is the place where I lived with my family, when it was whole. Now only half of us remain. I can't decide whether I want to see my parents house or not. Finally Caleb come over to me.

"Do you want to see Mum and Dad's house?" Caleb asks.

"Honestly Caleb, I don't know. I can't even remember why I wanted to come here so badly anymore."

"You wanted to come here because we were going to be living near here, remember?" He says. "And really Tris, it has changed quite a bit. It isn't the same Abnegation we grew up in."

Caleb's right. Instead of the gardens all being uniform and the same, each one is unique and different; home to so many different plants. I recognise some from the greenhouses both in Amity and in the Bureau, but most are foreign to me. Some of the houses have also been repainted, although most haven't yet. But it's still Abnegation. You can't just bury the past with a coat of paint. I still gained so many experiences, good and bad, here. My parents still lived here.

But the new refurbishment does help to calm me a bit. "I'm ready" I say. "I want to see our old house." And so that's where we go. Caleb walking on one side of me, and Tobias on the other. Both are holding my hands, keeping me steady. Christina and Zeke walk slightly in front of us, although they keep looking back to see if they're going the right way. Cara, Matthew and Shauna are right behind us.

Caleb P.O.V.

We finally reach our parents house. It is deserted and looks a bit lonely. The surrounding houses have been redone in colour, but this house is still grey, still the same. Zoe was probably waiting for permission from Tris and I, as technically it belongs to us now. I feel Tris' hand tighten around mine, and her breathing quickens. She starts to lean onto both mine and Tobias' hands, and then she falls.

Tris. P.O.V.

_I can't. I don't know why. I just. I can't see. I can't be here. I can't._ Suddenly I feel weak, and I hear Tobias calling my name as the edges of my vision darken. I realise I am falling, and then everything goes black.

**Ooooo, cliffhanger! Not much of one, sorry guys - I'll work on it. :) Love ya heaps, please review! :)**

**Thanks,**

**Zxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Again

**Hey fanatics! Sorry it took me a few more days than I thought to post this chapter. I just moved and so my internet's all stuffed up. Anyways - here it is: Chapter 12 :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy or Tobias Eaton, that prestigious right goes to the Queen of the Factions herself, Her Majesty Veronica Roth. **

Tris P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of shouting and crying. I feel hands on my shoulders and wet droplets falling onto my arm. Then I remember falling and blackness. I remember passing out after...after I...after I saw my parents house. Then I open my eyes and tears run down my face at the scene before me. We are still in front of their house. But my friends are shouting and trying to wake me up, they don't realise that I already am. But that's not what hurts me. What hurts me is Tobias. He is the one with his hands on my shoulders and his head down. He is the one whose tears fall on my arm.

Tobias P.O.V.

Tris just collapsed. I don't know what happened. First her breathing quickened and then she leant on mine and Caleb's hands. Then she fell.

The panic that is tearing through me is so blinding that I don't notice the tears running down my face. All I can do is sit next to her, my hands on her shoulders, and cry.

I hear our friends shouting and trying to wake Tris up, but I can't bring myself to do anything, I am frozen. A million thoughts are rushing through my head. I can't lose her again. I can't. And then I feel a slight movement beneath my hands, then another and another, and soon her beautiful blue eyes are on mine.

My breath hitches as I see the tears in her eyes, and I notice the droplets on her arm. She raises her hand up to touch my face and I catch it and hold it tight. I lean down to kiss her just as she leans up. I hold her closer than I ever have, because I thought that I had lost her a second time.

"Tobias." She says, looking up at me. "I don't think I can be here anymore. Can we, can we go somewhere else?" She asks.

"Of course." I say. "Of course we can." By now everyone has realised that Tris is awake, and has stopped to listen.

"Why don't we go to the old Erudite headquarters then?" Zeke asks. "They have completely redone it, so it shouldn't remind anyone of, well, you know."

"Is that okay Tris?" I ask her.

"Yeah, that's fine. Can you help me up please?" She asks. So I do, and then we walk. Away from the sad memories. Away from the home we knew once.

Tris P.O.V.

Tobias helps me up and then we start walking away from Abnegation, towards Erudite. I will never be able to call them anything other than the factions, no matter how long I live with them being this way. As we walk, Tobias holds my hand tight, as though he's scared that if it slips, he will never be able to hold it again. My blackout must have frightened him more than he's letting on. I saw him crying, so I know how much it hurt him, I just didn't know how scared he was. Now I have an idea.

I don't think I have ever seen Tobias as broken down as he was only ten minutes ago. Now I can only imagine what he was like when I...when I was...before Matthew worked his miracle.

It pains me to know that I am the reason he's broken. Before he met me, he had built up walls to protect himself after he escaped his father. Then I came and he tore them down. For me. And now I've hurt him. Again.

**So how'd you like it? Please review guys - I'm setting you a challenge to get this fic up to 20 reviews by the 20th of June (Australian Dates). Also, sorry for spelling things the Australian English way, not the American - but I don't know any different.**

**Thanks fanatics :)**

**Zxx**


	13. Chapter 13: Time

**Hey fanatics! Sorry I took so long updating, but it is holidays here in Australia, and so I have been really busy with all sorts of things, and admittedly, sleeping in till 12pm. :) **

**Anyways, this chapter is a bit short but I really wanted to give you something! I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy - that high honour goes to Veronica Roth. :)**

Tris P.O.V.

It doesn't take us long to reach Erudite, and soon enough Caleb and Matthew have rushed off to explore every inch of the new research centre. It is amazing, with the whole place pretty much made of glass. Everything is sleek lines and sharp edges. The sun shines through the angled windows to cast complex patterns on the floor and walls. There are also a few water features there, as if mimicking the simple element that once represented Erudite. I tug on Tobias' hand and we start walking around, exploring. Not in the rushed way that Matthew and Caleb are, but in a calm way, as if we have all the time in the world. And we do, now that we are free from our past.

Well, almost free.

Caleb P.O.V.

The research centre is AMAZING! It's high tech and along with all the books they have special touch screen tablets that you can rent out and use, like the one that held our mother's diary. It feels good to finally be in a place and around people bursting with knowledge and things to learn and discover. I feel like a little kid again, I want to learn again. Not in the greedy way that Erudite once thirsted for the need to know everything so as to control it, but in the way that a toddler is curious about the different things that they see, smell, touch, and hear. I also feel as if I have made a friend.

Yeah sure Tris' friends told me that I was one of them now, and I am, but I will never be as close to them as I want to be. They spent days training together, laughing together and trudging through death-defying situations. Sure I've dodged death a few times myself, but I was never Dauntless, and I never will be.

No, the friend that I have made didn't come from Dauntless, but from a place that I never thought I would see, a place I tried so hard to avoid because I was manipulated by Jeanine Matthews.

The friend I think I have made is Matthew.

We both love books and knowledge, but not in the greedy way. We both adore science and research and many other things. He always admired the Erudite, and I was one. And now we are exploring the new Erudite together.

Unlike Tris' friends, Matthew gets me. He gets me because from those cameras in the Bureau, he saw what Jeanine did to persuade me. He heard what she said. And he knows what it's like, that wanting to be right; although he was admittedly smarter and so he could tell when something was off. But he gets me, and that is all I want in a friend. I hope I can consider him my friend.

Tobias P.O.V.

Tris and I have almost finished looking around the research centre. It was nice to be able to take our time for once, not to rush as if the world was about to end. As we make our way back to our friends, I notice Matthew and Caleb loudly discussing some sort of scientific technique over at one of the tables. They sound like the Candor. In that moment I realise that Matthew is probably the only person that Caleb has who understands him. He was watching from the Bureau as Jeanine manipulated Caleb. He heard every conversation they had.

Maybe if I ask him, he can help me to understand. Help me to understand why he did what he did. Maybe then I won't be so tempted as to strangle him when he gets too close to me.

I have tried forgiving him, I really have. And sometimes I think that it has worked, but then there are days when I feel as if I will never be able to forgive him.

But perhaps time is all I need.

**Soooo, how'd you like? Please review guys! I love hearing your feedback! And reviewing only takes like 1 minute :) Pretty please?**

**Thanks guys,**

**Zxx**


	14. Chapter 14: Friends

**Hey fanatics! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but it is winter holidays here in Australia. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for not updating, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent trilogy or the characters, only this plot.**

Tobias P.O.V.

Once we get back to the others, and when Caleb and Matthew have finally joined us, Zeke makes the announcement of where we are going next. "Alright guys, as it's next on our way we are going to the mall, where we can eat!" As soon as Zeke shouts this, I hear a high pitched squeal from Christina.

"And shop!" She shouts. "How about we eat and then you boys can look around while I take the girls shopping!" This earns her a groan from Tris, however Cara and Shauna don't seem too annoyed by it.

"Kill me now." Tris pleads with me.

"No, I think it'll be good for you."

"Tobias! What in God's name is actually good about shopping?! It's boring and Christina is going to make me buy all this stuff I don't want!" She shouts back. I just grin and nod to Zeke.

"It's settled then." He says. "We are going to the mall to eat, and then the girls can shop! Now let's go!"

I literally have to drag Tris from where she is standing, all the way to the mall, where we buy hamburgers, and well, chocolate cake. It's definitely not as good as Dauntless cake though. Caleb, Cara and Matthew also buy fizzy drinks, like the ones me and Tris tried on our first date - I have no idea how they can drink them without gagging! As soon as we are finished, Christina pulls Tris to her feet. "Let's go!" She squeals with excitement. Tris gives me one last pleading look but I just grin at her, and then they are gone, with Shauna and Cara following them.

Tris P.O.V.

Kill me now.

We have been shopping for at least 2 hours now, with Christina literally having to force me into the change rooms of every single shop we have been to. Let me just give you a picture.

This is a huge mall. There are 10 stories. 7 of those stories are dedicated to clothing. So far we have been into at least 30 shops! It's torture! Christina is carrying so many bags I have lost count, and Shauna and Cara are carrying a few too.

I refused to carry more than 2 bags. Those 2 bags carry only 4 pieces of clothing that _I _chose.A simple black dress like the one I got during initiation, a pair of black combat boots, a pair of blue denim shorts and a simple dark red t-shirt that falls off one of my shoulders (but that's the point).

Christina however, insisted on buying me a ton of other clothes that only Christina would buy, and so that is why she is carrying double the bags that she should. I told her that if she insisted on buying me clothes I will never wear, she can be the one to carry them. She gladly took up the challenge, telling me that someday she would get me to lie shopping - even if it took her a couple of years.

Right now we are in yet another shop which sells formal stuff. Christina is in her heaven, and Cara and Shauna are gladly looking around, even if they aren't as over the moon as Christina. I however, am standing near the door. All of these dresses are puffy, or pink, or have excess ruffles or feathers on them. I am not trying on _any _of these dresses to save my life. Christina has begged me to try on many different dresses but I have refused every single one of them.

Just then, Christina come up to me carrying a deep blue dress, almost the colour of Tobias' eyes. "Please just try this on, Tris?" She pleads. "I promise you don't have to buy it if you don't like it." Well, it has no extra frills or sparkles that I can see, and so I decide to try it on, just for Christina.

"Fine." I say.

"Yay, here you go, now the dressing rooms are over there and you need to show us once its on - okay?"

"Okay."

The dress is actually surprisingly beautiful in a simple way. It comes to the top of my knee and isn't tight. It's strapless, but pretty modest, even if it has a sweet-heart neckline, well, that's what Christina called it. Anyway, it is actually two layers. The first is a simple deep blue silk, and over the top is a deep blue lace. The lace isn't too dainty though, and it's not too noticeable, as it is the same colour as the silk. The bodice comes down to my waist and fits me really well, and then the skirt flares out like my black dress. It isn't poofy, but it doesn't stick to my legs either. Then there is a simple deep blue satin belt around the waist.

When I come out to show the others, their mouths literally drop. "What?" I ask. "It's just a dress."

"You look beautiful Tris!" Shauna exclaims, and Cara and Christina nod along with her.

"Four is going to love you in this!" Squeals Christina.

"Wait. Hold up. When do you plan on Four seeing this?" I ask.

"It's a surprise! Now let's go pay." I go and take the dress off and then pay for it, luckily the boys are getting bored and so our shopping spree is over - thank God!

"How'd you like that Tris?" Tobias says as he takes my hand.

"I think, that that was possibly the worst shopping experience I have ever had, if only my second one." I reply.

"Well, it doesn't look like you bought too many things, but I'm guessing Christina got you at least half of what she's carrying?"

"Yep. Now where are we going next?" I ask.

"_You're_ going ziplining, with Zeke, Christina, Peter, Shauna and Cara. _I'm _waiting at the bottom, with Caleb and Matthew."

"Are you sure?" The look he gives me then says that he is most definitely one hundred percent sure.

"Okay then, see you at the bottom." And I give him a quick kiss before running to Hancock building with Zeke, Christina, Peter, Shauna, and surprisingly, Cara. Finally I get to do something that has no bad memories attached to it. Only good ones. Ziplining was the first time that I actually felt like part of Dauntless, and now instead of with my faction, I will be doing it with my friends.

**There you go? Did you like? Please review and tell me what you think! Btw, I pasted the link for Tris' dress into my profile if you wanna take a look? **

**Zxx**


	15. Chapter 15: Ziplining

**Hey fanatics! Here is chapter 15 :) Yay! School in two days, arghhh! Anyways love you all! **

**Also shout-outs to Liz, Hannah and Chloe for you AMAZING support! Thanks guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I think I've done this enough that everybody know that I sadly don't own the Divergent Trilogy :(**

Tris P.O.V.

We take the elevator up, as Shauna is still in her wheelchair and obviously can't take the stairs, although she has gotten better at maneuvering it and can wheel herself almost anywhere now, apart from stairs of course. Besides, I think most of us are a bit too tired to climb up the God knows how many flights of stairs in this 100 storey building anyway.

During the ride up I find out that Peter isn't actually going ziplining. He is going to take Shauna's wheelchair back down to the others. I actually forgot that we had to do something about her wheelchair.

Of course, Zeke is the one who is going to be strapping everyone in - even himself, but I am surprised that he trusted Peter enough to look after Shauna's wheelchair. But I guess that he is not the same boy who stabbed Edward in the eye, or who tried to kill me, or who decided how to act based on a point tally that he had created in his mind. He is not the same boy at all, because in that one moment where he drank the memory serum, he was brave. He was brave because he knew that he would not remember anything, and yet he still went through with the act. This was, Tobias told me, because he was sick of being hated and not trusted, he was sick of being _him_, but that is what gave him the strength to be brave. And then his identity was stripped away and he was able to start again.

When we finally get to the top, I am filled with excitement, but also with a small amount of grief. The first time I came up here I was surrounded by Dauntless, including Lynn and Uriah, and I can't stop myself from wondering how many of us from that night survived, besides Shauna and I.

But I don't have very long to wonder before Christina is squealing in my ear. "Tris! Can you please go before me? I'm too scared! Well, I'm not scared, but I've never been ziplining before, but you have, so I was wondering if you could go before me please?!"

"Of course I'll go before you Chris, and don't worry about it, it's really fun, you get to feel as if you're flying! It's amazing!"

"Thanks Tris!" Christina's smile is contagious and suddenly I'm grinning along with her, and all my thoughts of the consequences of the war are gone.

Shauna ends up going first, and as soon as Zeke lifts her into the harness, Peter leaves with her wheelchair. As soon as she's strapped in, Zeke starts the countdown, then gives her a push after "1" and she is zooming down feet-first and on her back. I'm up next, and then it will be Christina, then Cara, and finally, Zeke will go last because he has had experience with having to strap himself in.

I decide that I am going to go down head-first and on my stomach, just like last time. Christina sort of half-screamed, half-squealed when Shauna went down, so I brace myself for that piercing noise again as Zeke straps me in.

"Are you ready Tris?" Zeke asks, and I am too full of adrenaline to speak, so I just nod my head and Zeke starts the countdown.

"Three. Two. One. Go!" Halfway through the word 'go' Zeke pushes me and then I am flying again. I don't scream like I am betting Christina will, but I crow with exhilaration and joy as I hurtle towards the ground.

Tobias P.O.V.

Just a bit after we get to the bottom of the zipline, I hear Caleb shout and point to the sky. I look up to see Shauna hurtling down the zipline and screaming. But she isn't screaming out of terror but rather out of pure excitement and joy. I don't know how anyone can have any joy in zooming down a wire at that speed so high off the ground. Tris told me that it was like flying, but honestly, I have no desire to fly; I'm good down here with both feet on the ground, thank you very much.

I then notice Peter rushing down the hill with Shauna's wheelchair folded up and in his arms. _Of course, _I realise. _How else did you expect them to get the wheelchair down here? _Well, I hadn't really thought about it. Shauna comes to a stop above our heads just as Peter reaches us with her wheelchair. We help him unfold it and then we signal for Shauna to unstrap herself, our arms forming a net for her to fall into.

Matthew looks surprised that we end up holding her weight, but Shauna is not that heavy, although Tris and Christina will be undoubtedly lighter.

Once we get her settled in her wheelchair, it isn't long before we see Tris hurtling down the wire. She still has a fair way to go, but we can hear her crows of joy from down here. Tris does resemble a bird from this distance, she is stomach-down and head-first and her arms are spread wide as if to catch the wind. Looking at her, it isn't as hard to get why she said it was like flying; although that is definitely not enough to make me want a go as well. As she gets closer I can see that she has her eyes wide open and a huge grin on her face, a grin that gets me smiling as well.

When she stops above us, her eyes land on me and her grin gets even bigger. Again we form a net of arms and when I nod to Tris she falls into it. Her hair is wind-blown and slightly tangled and her eyes glow even brighter than they did before, she looks like she just experienced something powerful, which she did.

Tris then lands on her feet and comes over to me. "How was that?" I ask.

"Amazing. It was amazing." She says. And then her arms are around my neck and she is kissing me. I kiss her back and my hands find their way to her waist, pulling her closer.

I don't know how long we kiss until we hear Shauna's cheeky Dauntless cry of "Get a room!" Tris blushes and pulls away but my arms are still around her as we hear Christina screaming as she zooms towards us.

**How did you like? Please review guys! :)**

**Zxx**


	16. Chapter 16: Just One Day

**Hey my amazing fanatics! Sorry last time my notes were very short and rather abrupt, but I was in a bit of a hurry. Sadly, school is back :( But that does mean, surprisingly, I end up having more time to write for you beautiful people :) Yay! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl from Australia. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth. Therefore I do not own Divergent.**

Caleb P.O.V.

They are crazy. There is no other explanation. I mean, what sane human being would take joy in speeding down an old wire in a worn harness at a completely dangerous rate?

Exactly, there is no other logical explanation. And so they must be crazy.

I can't believe Cara joined them ziplining! I get that Christina, Shauna, Zeke and Tris went; they are all former Dauntless after all. But Cara! I did not see that coming! When she finally reached the bottom I asked her why she did it. Her answer was simple.

"Will would have wanted me to try it with him."

Cara has been very good about Will's death. She has grieved, but she has accepted what happened, and she doesn't blame Tris at all now. I guess I do understand her reasoning now, and I don't really think she's crazy because she had a logical and emotional reason to her actions. The others didn't.

And yet, now that I think of it, they probably did. Cara ziplined because of her lost brother; Zeke may have ziplined as a reminder of his old life with Uriah; Christina could have ziplined as a tribute to the life she could have lead before the war; Shauna might have gone because of her dead sister; and Tris….Tris once told me that the reason she chose Dauntless over Abnegation was because she wasn't selfless enough, but also because she wanted to be free. As I watched her glide down that zipline she reminded me of a bird in flight. Maybe that was just one example of what she meant by being free. Like a bird. Not caring about the world below. Free.

Tris P.O.V.

Once Zeke has finally reached the bottom of the zipline, and has fallen into our net of arms, he quickly stands up and addresses us. "Okay people! What are we going to do next?" Cara is the first to answer.

"It is getting a bit late, so maybe we should head back to the Hancock Building and relax; then we will have enough energy to explore the rest of the city tomorrow?" She states questioningly. Personally, I quite like her idea. She is right, according to my new watch that Christina got me while shopping - the one thing I actually love that she bought - it's already 6:30 in the evening. Time sure does fly. "Sounds great." I say, and I see that the others are nodding along as well.

"Well, let's go then!" Zeke shouts again. And off he goes, with the rest of us trailing behind.

Tobias P.O.V.

As we walk towards the Hancock Building, I lace my fingers with Tris'. She looks up at me and smiles, then she stands on her tip-toes and kisses me firmly on the mouth. I stop suddenly and take her face in my hands, wanting more than just that chaste kiss, but Tris just shakes her head and whispers one word. "Later."

We continue walking in silence, but it is not a threatening silence, it is a comfortable one. I find it amazing how Tris and I have come to know each other so well that we can speak in complete silence through simple things like the others posture, or breathing; or the certain look in their eyes.

At the moment I can tell that Tris is relaxed, she seems carefree and actually joyful. It has been a long time since either of us has been _that _happy. So far the weight on each of our shoulders has been too big, the memories too strong.

But now we have put the past behind us. Not too far behind, as it would be horrible to forget, it would change us; but further enough behind so that we are no longer shaken by visions and haunted by faces. Instead we look back and smile, even if slightly woefully. It is crazy to think that all that has happened in just one day.

**Soooooo...How'd you like? Please make sure you check out my poll on my page! :) It'll help me decide what the 'surprise' is that will include Tris wearing that fancy dress she bought at the mall with the girls :) Also, don't forget to review beautiful people :)**

**Zx**


	17. Chapter 17: Run

**Hey fanatics!**

**Here's the next chapter! I tried to make it longer for you! :) Also, the restaurant is in the mall fyi - just so you're not confused - sorry! **

**Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth I would have made Allegiant end differently, therefore, I am not her. ;)**

Tobias P.O.V.

I look across the table to see Zeke pulling faces at Shauna as she talks to Cara, and when she turns towards him, he suddenly seems immersed in his food. It is only a shadow of the old Zeke, but it feels good to know that he's still in there, perhaps that I might see and talk to him again.

Once we got to the Hancock building, we went straight to our rooms and relaxed, just like Cara suggested. Not too soon after, we were then shaken out of our peace by Christina knocking loudly on everybody's doors and telling them to 'Get your butts out of there I've found the most amazing casual restaurant and we are going there for dinner RIGHT NOW!'.

Some things never change.

Caleb P.O.V.

The former Dauntless are so loud! Well, maybe not all of them - Four's quite quiet, and Tris isn't too bad. But then again, maybe it's just how Christina is. She was Candor before she was Dauntless before, well, she was...normal, I guess.

I was sleeping soundly in my room, _perfectly _content, and then she comes and shouts through my door all the while knocking so loudly I swear that it was about to fly off it's hinges from the force she was using!

I have to admit, the food here is good, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be woken up and forced out of bed! I could've eaten later! Or tomorrow for all I care! I wasn't particularly hungry anyway, and in Abnegation, we learnt to eat as little as possible, as it was deemed too selfish to gorge yourself on food when others sometimes went without none for days on end.

I don't mean that we were deprived of necessary energy, just that we didn't eat more than we had to. Ever.

Right now all I can hear is noise. It's way too loud in here. I need to get out before my ears explode. Though technically that can't happen in these conditions because of the physics behind it, but you get the idea.

Without announcing where I'm going, I get up and leave. I start by walking and then that walk turns into a run.

I run for what seems like ages until I get outside. The fresh air fills my lungs as I try to catch my breathe. I haven't run that hard for a long time.

Wait, that's a lie, I haven't run that hard...ever. I lean my hands on my knees as I bend over; catching my breath is harder than I thought - It didn't seem like I was going _that _fast when I was running, but I guess I was.

Suddenly I hear a crack behind me and I jolt to attention. My mind is crowded with thoughts, _They've come to get me, it's over, she'll never let me live... _And many others along that line.

And then I hear a voice. "Caleb?." She says.

But it is not Jeanine, threatening me so that I have to betray my family, it is someone that looks like her.

She is roughly the same height, and her hair is only 2 shades lighter. Her eyes are different though. Instead of watery grey, they are a bright sky blue, and they glow through the darkness of Night's blanket.

No. She is definitely not Jeanine.

Tris P.O.V.

Suddenly Caleb jolts up and walks away from where we are seated. I instantly get up and start to follow him, Tobias right behind me. I look back at his questioning eyes and say one simple word. "Stay."

Then I turn back around to see Caleb start to run. I sprint after him, but I can't quite catch up. That's not right. Caleb should be clumsy and slightly slower than the average person when it comes to running - not faster than me! No one's faster than me now, except Tobias of course.

But it is definitely my brother who is ahead of me. He sprints through passageway after passageway of this Goddamn mall, and it's hard to track his movements through the crowd of people, Bureau people and Chicago people alike. Finally I see him sprint out the exit and stop a few paces after the doors close behind him.

I slow to a jog, as to give him some time to himself. When I finally make it out the door, I see him leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath, his fringe falling into his eyes. As I start to walk towards him I also notice that his hands are shaking. Not very much, but enough for it to be noticeable.

His back is to me, so he can't see me yet. Then I hear a snap and look down to see that I have stepped on a twig. The noise is loud enough for me to realise how quiet I had been without realising it. Caleb notices too, and his head snaps up and his hands start to shake violently.

It is then that I remember that it's dark and he doesn't know who I am anyway, as his back is turned. "Caleb?" I ask. At this, he slowly turns around.

At first his expression is one of pure terror, as if I is the thing he fears most, but then I see recognition flood his bright green eyes and he starts to relax. "Tris." He says, he relief evident in his quaking voice. "It's you. I just thought that maybe, you looked so much like...nevermind, it doesn't matter." This gets me curious. Who do I look like that would make him shake with pure terror? I cannot think of anything.

"Caleb, are you alright?" I ask, walking towards him.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine Tris, thanks, thanks for asking."

The uncertainty and the obvious disturbance in his voice is enough to get me to go over to him and take his hand, which, admittedly, is clammy with sweat.

"You know you can tell me what's wrong right? Remember, I hardly know you, not as much as I should, all things considered. It would be nice if you told me things once in a while."

"I'm sorry Tris...I shouldn't have run out. I just, I _needed _to get out. And then when I heard that snap I thought, I thought she was coming for me again and you looked so much like her and, it's just all too much!"

She? Who is _she_?

"Caleb. Who is she?" I ask. He momentarily looks stunned before he answers softly, weakly.

"She, sh-she is J-Jeanine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Tris. I didn't want you to think that I was trying to beg for forgiveness that I didn't deserve."

"What did she do to you Caleb?" I ask horrified. "Tell me everything, and don't you dare leave out any tiny little detail, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go!" I half-shout at him. "I need to know Caleb, I need to know so that I can base my feelings on the truth. The _real _truth!"

"W-well, when I was at Erudite…"

**So how'd you like? Shout out to Books4Life! Thanks for the awesome support! :) Please review guys, I'm aiming to get 50 reviews in the next 5 weeks! :) Also, any favourites and follows would be awesome!**

**Zx**


	18. Chapter 18: The Truth

**Heya fanatics! How ya going? I'm really good as school is all g and I'm going skiing in 3 weeks! Sooooooo excited! :) **

**Anyways, you get to find out what Jeanine did to Caleb in this chapter! ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own Divergent :(**

Tris P.O.V.

"Now go!" I half-shout at him. "I need to know Caleb, I need to know so that I can base my feelings on the truth. The _real _truth!"

"W-well, when I was at Erudite, Jeanine came to visit the transfers every day. She tracked our progress and observed us really carefully. There were cameras everywhere, in our dorms, in every hallway and lab, and I knew that they weren't for security. She was _watching _us Tris! Every second of every day!"

Caleb's face is horrified and I can tell it is taking all the power he can muster to keep going, but I won't let him stop and break-down now.

"I know Caleb, she was watching us too." I say quietly. "She wanted to find out who was Divergent in Dauntless so that she could minimise the problems when she activated the control serum. And keep going, please, I need to know the truth.

"W-well, one day she told us that we all had to take a test, so that she knew where we were up to in our studies. She told us that it was a new test, when people asked why. A test to make sure that as many people as possible would pass initiation." He takes a deep breathe before he continues.

"One by one, we were all taken into a room. It looked like the rooms that they use for the aptitude test. When it was my turn, she told me to sit down. She gave me a serum and asked me to drink it. "This serum will enable me to analyse your brain and to understand how much information you have already learnt and obtained." She told me. But that was a lie. The serum wasn't an analytical serum, it was a mixture of the truth serum, and the serum they use in Dauntless during the second stage of initiation, the one where you face your fears."

As Caleb says this, my mouth goes dry and I squeeze his hand tighter. "Caleb." I say, my voice wavering. "What did she do?"

"T-the serum was a mixture, as I said. It allowed her to see my greatest fears. She also asked me a series of questions that I didn't want to answer. But I had to answer, she made me, because I wasn't Divergent and I couldn't fight it!"

Tears are streaming down his face now, and his eyes are clenched close so tightly I can barely see his eyelashes. But he needs to keep going, I need to know.

"Caleb, I'm so sorry, please, it's almost over, you just need to tell me what she did!" I beg him.

"She asked me if I knew what your aptitude test results were, and I said yes. Then she asked me what they were. I told her. She asked me so many other questions based around our family, and on ways to hurt you. And I answered them because I was too weak to fight the serum. That's how she knew how to get to you, that's how she knew how to hurt you - It's all my fault Tris!"

The look on his face is so full of self-hatred and sorrow, that I want to march right up to Jeanine Matthews and kill her. Again. Over and over, more painful each time so that she finally understood what she did to us. But I can't, because she's already dead. Long dead.

"It's not your fault Caleb! Okay? You couldn't do anything! It's her fault! It's all Jeanine's fault, not yours! Never say that it was your fault because it's not true!"

Tears are running down my face now, and I can't stop them. "Keep going Caleb," I say weakly. "Please."

I look into his eyes and he nods his head slightly.

"Do you know what my worst fear was?" He asks, and I shake my head. "It was watching you and our parents die." He takes another deep, shaking breathe before he continues.

"I had to work with her, otherwise she would kill you, she said, and our parents. I had to do what she said otherwise she would bring my worst fears to life."

I look at him again, and I see him shaking, violently, but there is nothing I can do to comfort him, not until I know everything.

"So when I found out that you were at Erudite and that _she _was experimenting on you, I had had enough. I didn't care anymore, I just couldn't let them kill you. But I was wrong, I couldn't do anything, and I was too weak. I got caught trying to bypass the security around your cell, and they took me to her. That's why they moved up your execution. As a punishment to me, I had to watch you die. And I couldn't do anything, otherwise she told me they would kill all your friends, and even Tobias. I knew you would never forgive me if I did something that not just killed you, but everyone you cared about, and so I obeyed her. I am so sorry Tris. I-I tried, I r-r-really t-tried a-and I f-f-failed and I-I'm s-so so-sorry!"

We are both full on crying now, and I wrap my arms tightly around Caleb. I am his support now, just as he is mine as well.

Because I know the truth now. And the truth has set us free.

**There you go? How'd you like? Please review I LOVE your feedback! ;) **

**Also, I know Caleb only found out about Tris' aptitude test results when they were at Amity, but just work with me :)**

**Zxx**


	19. Chapter 19: I Think

**I know! I am a horrible person! Please don't kill me! I promise I tried as hard as I could to update, but I couldn't cause of my stupid computer, and homework, and assignments and ski trips (not that I'm complaining about the last one...) But yeah, that's my lame excuse. Anyways, I know this isn't much of a chapter - it's a tad short - but I ended it where I wanted to. Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Veronica Roth I would have updated sooner**

Tobias P.O.V.

I'm getting worried now. Tris and Caleb have been gone for at least an hour and a half. Should I be worried? I don't know...I trust Tris, she can take care of herself…

But after what's happened I don't care. I tell Christina that I'm going to look for Tris and then I get up and rush off.

I try to think of where they could be, this mall is huge! But then I realise, Caleb could be like me. Or how I used to be. I bet he ran outside, to escape the noise and the heat. And Tris would have followed him.

So that's where I go.

I wind through section after section of the mall, until I finally see an exit sign. It's too dark outside for me to see anything as I approach the automatic doors. But as I walk through them, and into the crisp night air, I can see to figures, hunched over and wrapped together; sobs racking through their bodies.

I know it's Tris and Caleb, and I don't want to frighten them, so I purposely allow myself to crunch over dead leaves and twigs as I walk slowly, carefully towards them.

Tris looks up, recognising me as soon as she does. Slowly, Caleb looks up as well; making an effort to try and wipe the tears off his face. Tris doesn't bother, she knows I heard them, she knows that I don't care _that_ they were crying; I care about _why _they were crying.

Caleb then stands up, pulling Tris up with them. I don't think I had ever seen them look more like brother and sister than they did in that moment. It was like something had changed.

They moved and thought together, and they borrowed strength from each other.

I wonder how that happened. I wonder what Tris found out.

Tobias P.O.V.

As we walk back to the others, it feels like I have been covered with a blanket so heavy that I cannot continue to learn things about the world around me. When we started walking back from outside, and I asked Tris what happened, she just whispered one word - "Later."

She has a lot of promised 'later's that she needs to fulfill.

I hate not knowing what happened though. And the fact that I have no power to find out makes me feel stupid and useless. I know it's selfish, and that there is a reason that Caleb and Tris are keeping it to themselves for now; but I am feeling it nonetheless.

I decide that I'm going to ask Tris again when we get back to the Hancock Building, and if she doesn't want to tell me, I'll ask Caleb. I just can't stand not knowing.

Tris P.O.V.

We are back at the Hancock building now, and Tobias has, once again, asked me what happened. I know I should tell him, but what happened between me and Caleb feels too special to reveal just yet.

It's unfair to him, I know, and I can tell he's getting frustrated, but one night with this information to myself is all I ask.

One night.

Caleb P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I told Tris. And she believed me! Not that it wasn't true, every single part of what I told her was completely and utterly true, but I did not expect her to believe me. At all. Tris hasn't told Four yet. I can tell, he seems too tense. I'm not sure why she hasn't told him, I would have thought she would have blurted it out at the first chance she took. But she hasn't.

I can't pressure her though, it's her information, and she can share it as she wishes. However, I think Four will probably ask me what happened, seeing as Tris hasn't told him.

Honestly, I don't know what I would tell him if he did ask. 'Oh yeah, by the way, I'm actually not a traitor and Tris loves me now.'

Yeah, not the best way to get your sister's boyfriend to like you.

I think I will tell him, if he asks. Just, maybe I should tell Tris that I plan to tell him. Just so she doesn't go all psycho on me. Yeah. That sounds like a plan.

**So there you have it - sorry again for not updating! Please review...pretty please! :)**

**Zxx**


	20. Chapter 20: Don't Kill Me If I Tell

**Hiya people! I'm back! I know that I haven't updated in literally 4EVER! (Another way to use all of our favourite number!) I have been away (Cause it's Spring hols :) Yay!) And the end of last term was horrible! I had an assignment from every single one of my classes, and I have to start studying for exams which are at the beginning of next term. Anyways, I hope you can forgive me? **

**Disclaimer: You already know what I'm gonna say, right? Do I need to repeat it?**

Tris P.O.V.

"Tris?! Tris?! I need to talk to you!" I hear Caleb shouting through the door. How hard is it to get a little sleep around here?

"Okay, just wait to seconds!" I shout back. Tobias isn't here right now, he's with Zeke, but he told me he'd be back soon.

As I open the door I see Caleb standing outside, as expected.

"Tris, I know you don't want to tell Tobias what I told you, and I'm fine with that, but I thought you should know that he will probably come to ask me, and I am not going to deny him the right to know."

"Sooo, you're going to tell him then?" I ask.

"Only if he personally comes up and asks me. I just wanted to let you know so that you didn't freak out on him if he found out and brought it up with you." Ohhh, right, that makes sense.

"Okay, thanks Caleb."

"Sooo, I can tell him?"

"Only if he asks."

"Okay, night Tris!"

"Goodnight Caleb!"

And those are the last words that I speak and here before I fall asleep.

Tobias P.O.V.

I have to ask Caleb. There is no denying it now. Tris won't tell me, so I'll ask the only other person who knows the same information. And that person is Caleb.

I told Tris that I was out with Zeke, and that was true. But before I go back to Tris, I have to make one small detour.

I quickly knock on the door and pretty much as soon as I remove my hand, it opens. Caleb looks much better than he did. He looks like a weight has been taken off his shoulders, the weight of everything he's done.

"Four." He says. "I thought I'd see you at some point tonight."

"Well, here I am. I need to talk to you, do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure." He moves away from the doorway and leads me into his apartment. It's crystal clean, not a thing out of place. It's quite strange actually, I thought I was the only one with the uncanny tendency to have absolutely everything in order, and I swear Tris mentioned something about Caleb's room being filled with books and papers, spread over his desk and his bed, the night before the choosing ceremony.

"Look, Caleb, I've come to ask you something." I start, not exactly sure how to word this.

"Well, if it's abouting proposing to Tris you can forget it." He says, suddenly looking very serious.

I just stand there shocked, opening and closing my mouth, yet no words escaping. After a while, a manage a weak - "Wha…?"

Caleb suddenly bursts out laughing. Now I'm super confused. "Okay, what's actually happening?" I say, honestly a bit scared.

"I was _joking!_ I can't believe you actually believed me. When you feel like the time is right, of course you can propose to Tris, just let me know first; and I already know what you want to me." The smile still hasn't left his face.

"Oh, right, well, I knew that…" I start, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "But seriously, how could you possibly know what I want to ask you?"

"Well, I know Tris still hasn't told you what happened earlier; so I figured that you'd come and try to get it out of me. I already asked Tris for permission to tell you if you came."

I'm shocked. Am I that easy to read? "Wow, well, you're prepared. So, I guess you already know the question, so start talking."

"Well, here it goes, and just so you know, I would feel extremely comfortable telling this story again, under the truth serum, should you not believe me."

"If Tris trusts you, I trust you."

"Thanks Four."

"Now talk, come on, I have to get back to Tris!"

"Alright, alright! Well, when I was at Erudite, Jeanine came to visit the transfers every day. She tracked our progress and observed us really carefully. There were cameras everywhere, in our dorms, in every hallway and lab, and I knew that they weren't for security. She was _watching _us, every second of every day!"

Caleb's face has already morphed into a look of pure terror, but I'm not going to let him stop talking until I know the truth, the whole truth..

"Keep going Caleb, I need to know." I say quietly. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

One day she told us that we all had to take a test, so that she knew where we were up to in our studies. She told us that it was a new test, when people asked why. A test to make sure that as many people as possible would pass initiation." He takes another deep breath.

"One by one, we were all taken into a room. It looked like the rooms that they use for the aptitude test. When it was my turn, she told me to sit down. She gave me a serum and asked me to drink it. "This serum will enable me to analyse your brain and to understand how much information you have already learnt and obtained." She told me. But that was a lie. The serum wasn't an analytical serum, it was a mixture of the truth serum, and the serum they use in Dauntless during the second stage of initiation, the one where you face your fears."

As Caleb says this, my mouth goes dry. I didn't know she was testing her own initiates. No one knew. "Caleb." I say, my voice steady and solid compared to his weak tone. "What did she do next?"

"The serum was a mixture. It allowed her to see my greatest fears. She also asked me a series of questions that I didn't want to answer. But I had to answer, she made me, because I wasn't Divergent and I couldn't fight it."

His eyes are clenched closed so tightly I can barely see his eyelashes, and his hands are constantly making fists. But he needs to keep going, I need to know.

"Caleb, you need to tell me what she did." I say once more, trying, and most likely failing, to sound somewhat gentle.

"She asked me if I knew what Tris' aptitude test results were, and I said yes. Then she asked me what they were. I told her. She asked me so many other questions based around our family, and on ways to hurt her. And I answered them because I was too weak to fight the serum. That's how she knew how to get to Tris, that's how she knew how to hurt her."

I can see the pain in his face at being reminded that he helped to hurt his sister, and I want to kill Jeanine Matthews. I want to kill her again and again, more painfully each time. But she's already gone.

"Come on Caleb, keep going," I say yet again. "Please." I never beg, so he better keep going.

He nods his head slightly.

"Do you know what my worst fear was?" He asks, and I shake my head. "It was watching Tris and our parents die." He takes another deep, shaking breathe before he continues.

"I had to work with her, otherwise she would kill Tris, and our parents. I had to do what she said otherwise she would bring my worst fears to life."

I can see that he's trying not to fully break down now. He's shaking, violently, but there is nothing I can do to comfort him, I am not his family, I am not Tris.

"So when I found out that Tris was at Erudite and that _she _was experimenting on her, I had had enough. I didn't care anymore, I just couldn't let them kill her. But I was wrong, I couldn't do anything, and I was too weak. I got caught trying to bypass the security around Tris' cell, and they took me to Jeanine. That's why they moved up her execution. As a punishment to me, I had to watch her die. And I couldn't do anything, otherwise she told me they would kill all of her friends, and even you, Four. I knew she would never forgive me if I did something that not just killed her, but everyone she cared about, and so I obeyed her. So there you go. That's what happened. And I'm sorry I'm such a mess, but I don't plan on telling that story again. I don't regret telling you at all, and I'm not mad at you, but I really need you to leave now."

"Thank you, Caleb." I say, before turning my back and walking out the door.

**So there you go. Chapter 20! Yay! And guys, I'm kinda starting to feel uninspired for this story. I will continue to write, but it would help me sooooo much if people decided to review! Pretty please? :)**

**Zxx**


	21. Chapter 21: Sleep

**Hiya people! I'm back at school now, and exams are in 4 weeks - help me! Anyways, here's the next chapter for you all! Before you read though, I just wanna let you know that I am really digging Sabrina Carpenter's album right now! She's freaking amazing and she's only sixteen! Also, 5SOS's album is so so so so good, and so is Alessia Cara's EP: Four Pink Walls. Sorry, I get really excited when it comes to music! :)**

**Disclaimer: I ain't Veronica Roth, it's as simple as that...**

Tobias P.O.V.

I can't believe it. Caleb isn't a traitor. But I don't get it, why didn't he tell us this story before? Why didn't he tell us so that we trusted him? I know that I fully forgive him now, sure he made some bad choices, but don't we all?

When I open the door to our apartment I see Tris fast asleep, her small frame buried deep under the covers. Well, I guess I can't talk to her about it now then, I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I slowly climb into the bed so as not to wake her and place my arm around her, hugging her close. Every day I thank the whole world that I didn't lose her, that she came back to me. I already got a glimpse of what my life would be like without out her, and I know I wouldn't have survived without her. The words I spoke to her in Erudite oh so long ago come back to me and play in my head over and over.

"If you die, I die too."

Caleb P.O.V.

As I told my side of the story to Four, I could see that he started to forgive me. I know that there will always be a teensie bit of tension between us - I mean he _is _dating my baby sister, but I hope we can actually get on well now that he knows the truth.

Once Four has left I climb straight into bed, not bothering to change as I know I will wake up early and will have plenty of time before the others get up.

When I close my eyes I dream of what the future holds, we get to choose and then move into our houses tomorrow. Maybe both Matthew and I can get jobs as researchers...I know Tris will probably want a place in government, she's always wanted to be able to make a change and to righteously help to run a place where everyone is equal and there are no manipulations.

Well, I guess tomorrow I'll find out.

And then the darkness overwhelms me and I am asleep.

**I know, I know, it was sooo short! But I wanted to just wrap up their day so that I could get to a more exciting bit of the story. Love ya heaps and please, please, please, please review! I would be soooo grateful!**

**Zxx**


	22. Chapter 22: For Real

**Hey guys, I swear this is the fastest I've updated in a long time, and I apologise for that. Anyways, I've been getting loads of messages wishing me good luck for my exams - Thank you sooo much! And I've gotten over 40 reviews! That's amazing guys, I'm soo happy! So here's the next chapter for you all! Love ya :)**

**Disclaimer: Hopefully someday I'll be able to own a published book trilogy, however today is not that day...**

Tris P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of soft breathing in my ear and a warm arm wrapped around me, my back up against something warm and solid. I slowly unwrap myself from Tobias' arm and get out of bed, careful not to wake him. I get changed into the blue denim pants and the deep red shirt that I bought with Christina and the other girls, as well as my new black combat boots. I still can't get over wearing different colours, my hands automatically seem to reach for black, or grey.

I am about to slip out the door, when I realise that I should probably leave a note so that Tobias doesn't worry about me. I quickly grab a pen and scribble something down before placing it on my pillow and running out the door.

I ride the elevator all the way down to the bottom of the building before sprinting out into the crisp morning air. There was a clock in the lobby, it's only 5:30am, which means I'm the only one up as far as I know.

I run further and further away from the Hancock building, but still keeping it in my sights. I turn down street after street and eventually find myself at the lake. The one which I imagined once was filled to the brim with water, but what is now only a marshy landscape. I wonder if they'll refill it...My first clear memory of this lake was my first game of paintball during initiation. Will dared Christina to jump in, and then she dared him back. The image and their voices are engraved in my head and I can't get them out.

I sit down next to the lake and replay everything that has happened in the last few months. From watching the Dauntless from the window at school, to finding out I was divergent. From waiting as my blood sizzle onto hot coals, to seeing my name and picture in a slot with number 1 beside them. From witnessing my parents deaths, to sacrificing myself at Erudite. From my brother supposedly betraying me, to running outside the fence. From learning about the world, to experiencing death myself. From being reborn, to coming back home. From seeing a new city, to being told the truth.

I don't know how long I sit there, but I eventually realise that I should get back before everyone starts to wonder where I am. I start off walking towards the tall building towering above the others, but soon enough I break into a run and the wind is whipping my face as I turn corner after corner, after corner.

Tobias P.O.V.

When I wake I feel cold, and I realise that Tris is no longer by my side. How could she have possibly left without me noticing? I am definitely _not_ a heavy sleeper. I am about to see if she is somewhere else in the apartment when I see a folded piece of paper on her pillow, my name written on the front. I carefully open it and read what she has written.

_IV,_

_I've just gone for a run, I'll be back soon so don't worry. I needed to clear my head. I know I woke up early, but I always have. We get to choose our houses today, I'm so excited! I love you and I always will. I wouldn't be here without you, and every day I thank the world that I lucky enough to have you; because I _am _lucky, I am so incredibly lucky. _

_VI_

I can't help but smile at the way Tris used the Roman numerals for our names; I did the same thing when I left her the note telling her the time and place of our first date. That seems so long ago now.

The mention of our houses triggers about a million thoughts in my head at once. Tris said that Caleb had to at least be 2 doors down, meaning we have space for a house on either side of us. I think Christina will probably want to be next door to her best friend, and Zeke and Shauna will probably be getting a house together, meaning that they can be on the other side of us. Then Caleb can be next to Christina, with Cara next to him, and then Matthew next to her. Peter can get a house next to Shauna and Zeke. Yeah, that works.

Creating a plan in my head helps to calm down my nervous excitement a bit, but I still have to wait for Tris to get back, and as far as I know, no one else is up yet.

Tobias P.O.V.

Around an hour later, I hear a knock on the apartment and open it to see Tris' beautiful, admittedly red, face.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey to you too. Now, not to be pushy or anything, but do you think I could come into _our _apartment?" She asks, nodding at my feet. My face turns a little red, I didn't realise that I was staring at her _and_ blocking the doorway. I quickly move aside and she goes and flops onto her back on the bed.

"You look tired," I say, stating the obvious. "How long were you out?"

"Umm, I left at 5:30, but I don't know what the time is now." I quickly glance at the clock on the wall.

"It's 7:15. You were out for an hour and 45 minutes." I say.

"Woah, it didn't really feel like that long…" She trails off, sitting up, and she looks lost in thought. She's cute when she's thinking. She bites her lip and her eyebrows scrunch up a little, as her eyes look at whatever. Sure, I'm not good at describing and it probably doesn't sound cute, but it is. Then again, Tris looks cute all the time. Not even cute, absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous.

"Hey Tris, Earth to Tris, come in." I say, waving a hand in front of her face. She looks up slowly and her eyes seem to come into focus again.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just thinking about some things."

"Wanna tell me what things?" I ask gently. Well, as gently as I am capable of.

"The past, all of it. From when I was a little girl to now."

I don't really know what to say to that, so I just go and sit next to her and run my hand over her hair. It falls in golden waves that come to just past her shoulders. It has grown over the past few weeks. Her hair is beautiful, all of her is beautiful.

"We should probably go get the others." She says, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I can't wait any longer to find a house." I say, a warm, wide smile breaking out across my face.

"Neither, let's go." She returns my smile, and grabs my hand, before pulling me out the door. Our new life starts today. For real.

**Thank's sooo much for reading guys! I love you all sooo much! Please review! It means that world to me! **

**Zxx**


	23. Chapter 23: Now We're Truly Living

**Hey fanatics! Here's your next chapter! Song of the day is U.N.I by Ed Sheeran - I know it's not a new song, but I just love it! **

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth apparently doesn't think that Tris and Tobias needed a life together - I do. That's why I'm writing this. **

Tobias P.O.V.

As we walk to meet the others, we said we would meet them just outside the building, Tris is quiet. Not awkwardly quiet, it's a comfortable quiet. But that does mean I have a lot of time to think, about one thing in particular.

I let the others in on the plan when I had finally come to a decision. Just not Caleb, I should probably tell Caleb.

So, the plan, well… IkindareallywannaproposetoTrisbutIknowshe'sreallyyoungandsoamIbutIdoNOTwannaloseheragainnopenevereveragain.

My brain is working so fast that I can't even understand myself. Geez. Ok, I'll try again.

I really want to propose to Tris. I know we're both super young, but I can't stand it any longer. We don't have to get married straight away. We get married in 5 years for all I care. I just want to know that she's mine for the rest of my life. Cause, I know if she says yes, Oh God Tris please say yes, that she truly means it. I know that if she says yes then I can completely rely on just that single word, for as long as we both shall live.

I know that when Chris took the girls shopping, she forced Tris to buy a lot of stuff. My guess? She is going to dress Tris up, completely. I really don't care. I know that she always looks beautiful; I would propose to her in her pyjamas for all I care. But Zeke is always going on about how, now that I have a girlfriend (Finally! According to him) I need to be romantic. I've never been good at playing romantics, but this is Tris, I can do it for Tris.

Anyway, so I already know what I want to do. They've completely redone the Ferris wheel, it's actually quite amazing now, so now it actually works. I am going to take Tris up to the top of the wheel, and while I'm describing my love for her, I'll get down on one knee and open the ring box, and then that one very important question will come out of my mouth. Hopefully at the time I won't be frozen by fear, but Tris loves the Ferris wheel, and it signifies one of the large moments where I fell for her, and hopefully her for me.

Chris thinks I should get her to do a scavenger hunt to get to the Ferris wheel though. I admit, it is a pretty good idea…

"Tobias!" I hear someone shout. Tris. I get snapped out of my trance and realise that we are already outside and that everyone is staring at me. Whoops.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about a few things." I say.

"That's ok Four, we're just discussing the location of where we should get our houses." Says Zeke, giving me a look. He definitely knows what I was thinking about.

"Right, so where were you thinking? We decided on somewhere near Abnegation right?" I ask.

"Yeah," Christina is the first to answer. "Zoe said there is a really nice section that they have built, right next to Abnegation. Apparently all the houses are quite big, and beautifully designed as well."

"Well, that sounds like the place. Any objections?"

No one says anything, so we make our way towards the carpark that they have built behind the Hancock building. Zoe apparently informed Cara to meet her there, as we will get to choose a car each, if we want it, and we can learn how to drive if we don't know already. It will definitely make getting around the city a lot easier.

Once we get there, we are greeted by a very enthusiastic Zoe. I have already spotted the car I want. It's silvery grey and quite low to the ground, I can see through the windows that it is a very nice car indeed, and would probably be very expensive. However, Cara said that we are choosing a car for free.

"Alright guys, so if you want to go and stand by the car you want, I'll come around and explain its features and hand you the keys. Can you also tell me if you know how to drive or not, just so I know how many of you need to learn." Zoe tells us.

I immediately walk over to the silver car, and wait for Zoe. I see that Tris is standing behind a small, deep blue car with two white stripes down the front, and white mirrors. It's a very nice car, actually, but I like this one.

Tris P.O.V.

I have no idea how to drive a car. Neither do Christina, Zeke, Shauna and Peter. Cara and Caleb learnt in Erudite, Tobias learnt from his father, and Matthew learnt outside the fence. However, we are all standing by a car. It's really very exciting. I'll be able to get myself around, and, as much as I absolutely love Tobias (which is more than the entire universe combined), I don't really want to rely on him for everything.

Zoe come up to me first.

"Hey Tris, I'm actually not surprised you chose this colour car - it matches your boyfriend's eyes." Wow, I guess it does. Maybe my subconcious was thinking about that, but I wasn't.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it." I say.

"Yep. So, this car is called a Mini Cooper Hatch. Mini being the brand, or company who made the car, and Cooper Hatch being the model. It can reach 97km/h in 7.3 seconds, so that is quite fast. It has a boot capacity of 211 litres, and that is definitely the most space you will need. It has a very advanced navigation system, which you probably won't need anyway, and there are a lot of other features that you will discover once you start driving."

As Zoe is talking, I am honestly just thinking _I have no idea what any of this means someone please help me! _

"So I'm guessing you don't know how to drive a car, you look a bit perplexed." She asks.

"You're right. I never had the chance to learn."

"That's ok, we'll set you up for lessons as soon as everyone has their car. So, here are your keys, please don't lose them, there are no spares."

With that she walks off to Christina and starts talking to her.

Why don't you take a guess at what Christina's car looks like? Maybe pink, shiny, looks like it came out of a doll play set? Wrong.

To all of our surprise, Chris has chosen a lime green convertible. Personally I love it, not as much as my car though, but it isn't a car that I really see Christina choosing. Oh well.

Zeke is standing next to a large, boxy-looking, black car; Cara is standing by a black, sleek-looking car; Matthew's car is red, and extremely low to the ground; Caleb has a small, grey-blue car with a very smooth and rounded design; Peter is standing by a sleek, white ute; and Tobias is standing next to a silvery-grey car, which is also very low to the ground.

I can't believe it. We are actually building lives here, and it is working out _so so so _well! When I had thought about coming back here, I thought it would take us a super long time to even tour the place, but here we are, and we are already getting our own _cars _and are about to choose our _houses. _

So pretty much, life is amazing.

**So, how'd you like? Stuff is finally happening! Please check out my Fourtris oneshot 'Say Hello', and it's sequel, 'Little Angel'! It would make me sooo happy! Please review to tell me what you think!**

**Zxx**


	24. Chapter 24: Not A Normal World

**Hi hi hi hi hi! Okay, I know I haven't updated in AGES, no need to remind me. But I am in the middle of exams right now - just two more days! This chapter is a little short, but I am so sorry guys I just have no time and I really wanted to give you amazing people something to read - so sorry! Song of the day is Sorry by Justin Bieber - although I'm not a big fan of him (AT ALL), it's actually a really catchy song. **

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, Veronica Roth no longer has to go through torture which is high school exams...**

Tris P.O.V.

We have all chosen our cars now, and Zoe has come around and explained to us what each of chosen cars are like and we've discussed who will need driving lessons, starting tomorrow.

Right now though, we are going to pick are houses. Tobias, Cara, Caleb and Matthew already know how to drive, so they were allowed to take their cars already, but the rest of us have to wait. Because of this; I'm driving with Tobias; Zeke and Shauna are going with Caleb; Christina is driving with Cara; and Peter is with Matthew. Zoe is driving in front so that we know where to go.

Apparently we are all going to be living on 'William Avenue'. It's ironic really, that we all ended up living on a street that happened to be named after one of our lost friends.

Although it filled me with sadness at first to be reminded of Will, I think it's kind of nice that we are getting to live 'with' him in a way. It almost makes me happy.

"We're here Tris." I hear Tobias say.

I look up to realise that we've stopped and everyone has started to get out of the cars. I look up at Tobias and smile.

"We're so close." I tell him.

"I know." And a grin breaks out on his face.

Then I see him get out and come around to my side of the car. He opens the car door and holds his hand out.

"My lady." Tobias says in a terrible accent.

"Merci monsieur." I reply in the same accent.

He helps me out and then we both burst out laughing at the same time.

"Come on, let's go. I want to get a house!" Tobias says, jumping up and down and smiling like an idiot.

"Ok, ok!" And I let him drag me by the hand to where the others are standing.

Tobias P.O.V.

"Okay, so do you have a plan as to where you want to live?" Zoe asks us. "All these houses are the same, you'll be able to customise and decorate them later."

No one volunteers an answer, so I decide to.

"I was thinking that maybe, starting from the left, it could be Matthew, then Cara, Caleb, and Christina after that, and then Tris and I could be next to her, Zeke and Shauna could be next to us, and then Peter next to them. Just a thought."

"Dude, how'd you know that Shauna and I would be living together? We didn't tell no one!" Zeke says, looking a bit perplexed.

"That is just my great intuition. And also, I've known you guys for years and you're easily my best friends."

"Ok, it doesn't really sound creepy when you put it like that."

"It never did sound creepy Ezekiel. It never did." I grin at Zeke. He hates it when I use his first name, but before he can say anything, Zoe starts to speak. He'll get me back later.

"Ok, so is everyone happy with that?" Zoe asks.

A chorus of yes' erupt but quickly die down. There are only 9 of us anyway, besides Zoe.

"Alright, well you're in luck. This street, as you can see, is quite short, so there are only 7 houses per side anyway, which means just enough for you to all live on one side. Ok, so here are your keys; Peter - you're number 1, Zeke and Shauna - number 3, Four and Tris - number 5, Christina - number 7, Caleb - number 9, Cara - number 11, and Matthew - you're number 13."

It feels so weird knowing that I have a home again. And this time, it's with Tris.

"Ok, so I'm just going to let you all go to your houses now. I'll be back in about 2 hours to see if everything's ok and to lead you guys to where you can choose paint and furniture for your houses. By the end of today, you should have most of your furniture and probably about half the rooms should be painted." Zoe says, and then she waves and returns to her car.

"Come on," Tris says, tugging on my hand. "I wanna see our house!"

I grin at that and so does she, and then we run off in the direction of our house. I am never going to get over being able to say that. _Our house. Our house. Our house!_

Caleb P.O.V.

I see Four and Tris sprint off to their new house. Honestly, I'm really happy for them. I know that I gave permission for Four to ask Tris to marry him, so I'm pretty much expecting to see him anytime soon.

I know he probably just wants to be engaged to her, so that he knows that he won't lose her; even if they don't actually get married for another couple of years.

Now that I think about it, we're all really young.

Matthew is 20; Four, Zeke and Shauna are 19; I just turned 18, which is Cara's age as well; Tris and Christina are 17; and Peter is only 16, although he is turning 17 in about a week.

In a normal world, we would all be too young to be thinking of getting married, to be getting proper houses together, _and _to be getting cars. In a normal world, we'd be studying at a university, and staying in rented apartments with a couple of friends, and calling our parents every night to let them know that we're ok.

In a normal world, we would still all be together, and no one would be dead.

**There you go beautiful people! Please review! I am actually so happy this story is ****_over_****_60 reviews! _****OMG I love you people!**

**Zxx**


	25. Chapter 25: Wildest Dreams

**Hey my beautiful, amazing, incredible fanatics! How ya doing? I know I haven't update in ages - and I mean this literally. But I've just been so caught up with school work and end of year prep. You'd think that after exams we'd get a break - wrong. Anyways, I love you guys so much; and this is the next installment of Resurgent!**

**Disclaimer: Guys. Do you seriously think I'm Veronica Roth? Like seriously?**

Tobias P.O.V.

As we are running towards our house, I realise something.

"Our house number is perfect." I say.

"And why is that?" Tris asks, looking over at me. We don't stop running though.

"Well you see, you have six fears, and I have four. Our house number is five, which means that it's between both of us. It's both of ours."

She smiles at this and so do I.

"Ok, here we are."

We stop running and I pull out the key to the front door. The house is beautiful on the outside. It's fairly big, with a beautiful big garden out the front, and perfectly placed windows. It looks like it's come out of a fairytale or something.

I manage to get the door open, and as soon as I do Tris rushes in. She stops abruptly though, so I almost run into her.

However I soon realise what she's looking at.

Although Zoe said that the houses had just been built, it doesn't look super modern like the Research Centre. Instead, it's got a grand feel to it. The entrance is wide, with a high ceiling, and there is a set of stairs with smooth wooden banisters leading up to the 2nd level, where it then splits in two, one going to the left, and one to the right. These then lead up to the 3rd level of the house.

Beneath the two split staircases are entrances to other rooms as well, such as the living room and the kitchen; and I can see that out there back there is another expanse of garden as well as a pool.

All in all, it's amazing.

"It's...It's AMAZING!" Says Tris, as if echoing my thoughts. "What are we going to do with all this space?"

I chuckle at that. "Maybe someday it'll come in useful." I say.

Tris has a far off look on her face, but soon snaps out of it.

"Come on!" She says. "I want to go pick our room!"

So I follow her up the stairs to the top floor.

"Which side?" I ask.

"You choose."

"Ok, then right."

We go to the right and realise that there are 3 rooms to choose from.

We peak into the first one and realise that it overlooks the lake. The next room faces towards what used to be 'outside the fence'.

When we walk into the third and last room, we both literally stop in our tracks.

"It's perfect." Says Tris, echoing my thoughts. And she's right.

The room is incredibly large, and the massive bay windows look out towards the navy pier. Towards the ferris wheel.

"Now I'll always be reminded of when I realised that I was falling for you." Tris says. "Both figuratively and literally."

I smile at this.

"So, good memories then?" I ask jokingly.

"Of course." The she smiles and leans up to kiss me, at the same time that I lean down.

We kiss until we are both out of breath, and Tris pulls away. I however, start to kiss behind her ear, and down her neck - paying close attention to her sweet spot, and eventually coming back up to her lips again.

"Tobias…" Tris whispers, her breath hitching slightly. "We should...go...explore...the rest...the rest of the h-house."

I smile at the thought that I am able to make her feel this way.

"Okay." I say, a grin still playing on my face. "Race you!"

I say this, and then sprint down the stairs. It takes Tris a few moments to recover, and then she is hot on my heels. I lead her down to the bottom level, and out the back to the garden.

I stop, and not two seconds later, Tris is by my side.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" I ask, not really expecting an answer, and I don't get one. Tris is too busy admiring the large backyard and pool.

The garden is a wide expanse of trimmed green grass, but the edges near the fence are home to exotic plants and flowers. The pool is also amazing, it's a sort of jelly-bean like shape, with a smaller sauna right beside it, in the 'curve' of the jelly bean. Overall, it's quite beautiful.

"Woah…" Tris finally says. "How did we get this lucky?"

"We deserve it." I say. "We've been through so much, _they _put us through so much. It's only fair that we get to live the rest of our lives in peace….and luxury."

"Makes sense…"

"Yeah."

Then we head back inside to explore the rest of the house.

Caleb P.O.V.

As I enter the house, I immediately know that I won't need all of the space. It might be different for Shauna and Zeke, or Four and Tris; but I'm just me. It's an amazing house though, it just feels a bit lonely.

I slowly make my way upstairs, and pick out a room. It's the only one that faces both Abnegation and Erudite. Well, the old Abnegation and Erudite. Now I will always be reminded of how far I've come, and the journey it took to get here.

As I'm admiring the view, I hear a knock on the door. I quickly rush down to answer it.

When I open the door, Cara stands there. She is so gorgeous, and she doesn't know it. Just like Tris.

"Hi." I say, trying to keep my dignity.

"Hey. I was just wondering if I could hang out with you for a bit. I still don't feel super comfortable around the others yet."

She wants to hang out with me? She wants to hang out with _me_! Wait, why am I so excited? _Because the girl you like wants to hang out with you dumb ass. _Oh right. Wait! I like Cara? I guess I do. I've been quiet for too long, talk Caleb!

"Yeah sure, I was just thinking how this house was a bit big and lonely at the moment."

"Same goes for my house. Hey, can I see which room you chose?" She asks.

"Sure." I lead her up the stairs to my new room, and go to stand at the windows.

"It's amazing. My room looks towards Old Erudite as well, but not Abnegation. You can see some of Dauntless though."

"So that you could be reminded of Will." I say, 100% sure that that is why.

"Exactly. I never want to forget."

"You won't." I say. "It would be impossible."

And we just stand there by the windows, looking out towards this old world which has changed so much.

Tris P.O.V.

Something's going on with Tobias. I can tell. I think the other's are in on it too, especially Zeke and Christina, they won't stop smiling and they seem seriously damn excited about something. I have no idea what it is though. My guess? It's something to do with me. What it's got to do with me, I don't know; but I am definitely involved.

"Tobias!" I shout through the house, our house. "I'm going to go check on Chris!"

"Ok, love you!"

"Love you too!"

Maybe I can get Chris to spill, she's never been really good at keeping secrets; she was brought up in Candor after all - and they didn't hide _anything_!

Christina's house is right next to ours, which is good. So I don't have to run too far to escape her makeover attempts.

All of our houses are identical pretty much, but they have different gardens and are painted different colours. Ours is a beautiful beige colour, but Christina's is white. I can't help but associate the colour with her candor - Pure and upfront.

I knock on her door. "Chris! It's me - open up!" I shout.

Not two seconds later, Christina is standing in front of me with a wicked grin on her face.

"Come on Trissy." She says. "I have to make you look hot."

I immediately pull back.

"For what valid reason?" I ask, shocked.

"Well missy, you're going on a date." And I am pulled inside without time to protest.

**Soooooo...How'd you like it? Ha? Ha? Did you like the Calcara I added in there? (Requested by Bookz4life - thx sooo much for the idea!) Also, what'd do you reckon the date is for? Take a wild guess! **

**Love yaz!**

**Zxx**


	26. Chapter 26: Roses and Notes

**Please please please PLEASE don't kill me! I tried as hard as I could to update, truly! And here's the next installment of Resurgent (finally!). I was actually at Taylor Swift's concert last night and she was FRIGGIN AMAZING! I've been to her concerts before, and this one was quite different, but I still LOVED it! Also, might I just say Vance Joy was a superstar opening act! #AussiesFTW. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder if Veronica Roth has ever been to see Taylor Swift?**

Tris P.O.V.

"Chris what the Hell!?" I shout once she has dragged me to her room and triple dead-locked the door; a smart move on her part, as I would have just kicked the door down and bolted.

"Well, you're going on a date tonight with Four; so I'm dressing you up. Trust me, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll look drop-dead gorgeous!" Squeals Christina, grinning.

"Aren't you supposed to be, you know, _asked out_ on dates? Four never mentioned this to me."

"I know, but it was a surprise!" She is still grinning as she says this, I swear her cheeks are going to be so sore soon. But there is one thing you should know about Christina - she is a hopeless romantic.

"Ok, fine. But what are you even going to dress me up in? You don't have anything that fits me." I state simply.

"Now see, that's where you're wrong. I bought all those clothes for you remember? And I also may or may not have gotten your dress that you bought off of Four for tonight…" She trails off.

"Christina!"

"I know, I know! But would you rather wear your dress, or one of the ones I bought?" She asks, a smirk on her face.

"Mine, my dress, definitely my dress, yep, mine." I say quickly and loudly.

"Thought so, now let's get you ready!"

Urgh, Christina is having waaaay too much fun with this.

Tris P.O.V.

By the time Christina has finished with me; I have to admit, I look pretty stunning.

I'm wearing the dark blue dress that I bought with her and the girls, and some silver strappy sandals. Christina tried to put me in heels but I blatantly refused.

My hair is done in a waterfall braid, so it's not super fancy but it still looks pretty; and Chris managed to force some makeup onto me - however I made sure that it was a minimum amount and that it was of neutral colours. But of course, nothing about Christina is neutral, so I am also wearing light pink, sparkly lip-gloss.

"You look amazing Tris!" Christina says, looking extremely proud of what she's achieved.

"Thanks." I say blushing slightly, not being able to stop myself from looking down at my feet. I'm still not used to people complimenting my looks.

"You're completely welcome! That wasn't too bad now was it? And think about it, Four is gonna LOVE it!"

Oh my God, Christina is seriously getting way too excited. At least I know what that thing was that Four was keeping from me now.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I have instructions to drive you to, and I quote, '_The line between bravery and idiocy.'_' Any idea where that might be?"

I have to think about that one for a while, but soon enough I've come to a conclusion; thinking back to the first time that those words were used to describe something.

"I've got it!" I shout.

"Well…?"

"Drive me to Dauntless, I'm going to the chasm."

Tris P.O.V.

Christina drops me outside the entrance to the old Dauntless compound, before smiling and waving goodbye. I smile back and walk to the chasm; to the place where Tobias and I first kissed.

When I get to our special spot, I look around and try to find him; but I can't. As I look more carefully though, I see a single red rose lying on the rocks.

I pick it up to see that it has a not attached. It reads:

_VI_

_By now you must have guessed what is happening. Follow the clues, and they will lead you to me. _

_Next you must go to the place which changed your way of life forever._

_IV_

I smile at Tobias' romantics. He must of thought a lot about this. I know where he wants me to go though; the roof where I jumped from into the Dauntless compound, on the day of the Choosing Ceremony. That jump was the when I truly change my life, because by that time, I was in too deep to even think about looking back.

Thank goodness they've put in stairs to the roof, because there is no way in hell I would be jumping of a train in this dress. Not even for Tobias.

Once I get to the roof, I find another single rose, with another note.

_The place where you decided to forever be reminded of those you left behind. - _It reads.

The tattoo parlour, it has to be. That's where I got my ravens, one for each member of my family.

As I walk into the tattoo parlour everyone stops talking and smiles at me knowingly, nodding towards the middle of the room.

I walk past them to see yet another rose lying on a table with a note. I pick it up and read the note.

_I was reminding you that there was a reason you were there. Selflessness is not that different from bravery. _

The training room, where I first thought Tobias was taunting me with the knives.

I walk to the room to see a rose pinned to a target with a knife. I free it and read the note attached.

_Peanut butter and scrambled eggs. _

His old Abnegation house. We ate the peanut and eggs with the factionless, passing the food around in jars and tins.

I walk out of the Dauntless compound and towards Abnegation, it will only take two minutes, and I think I remember which house it is.

I'm right, because when I reach it, there is a 5th rose lying on the doorstep.

_Soon I will get to lay eyes on you again. Hopefully you don't fall this time. _

I smile at this one, and immediately know where the last location is.

The Ferris Wheel.

Tobias P.O.V.

As soon as Tris leaves the house I scramble to get ready. I put on black dress-pants and a deep blue dress-shirt. According to Christina, I '_Just HAVE to match Tris!'_ I am honestly super nervous.

The boys helped me place the roses, and I have the ring. The girls also helped to decorate the Ferris Wheel with tiny white lights that blink and glitter. I have to admit it looks amazing.

I hope Tris says yes. I hope she likes it. I hope she likes the ring.

The ring is a simple silver band, with an infinity sign on the top. The sign is encrusted with hundreds of ultra small diamonds; and inside the ring is engraved 'VI + IV'. It's simple, but I hope Tris will like it.

God I hope you like it Tris.

**So? What'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE! Also, check out my two Fourtris oneshots and my new story - Only With You! :) **

**Zxx**


	27. Chapter 27: Turn Around

**Hello! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? It's not super long, but it entails what I think we've all been waiting for since the moment Tobias and Tris got together in the 1st book - and damn Veronica Roth for crushing our dreams! Anyways, here it beautiful people! :)**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth obviously didn't want this particular event to take place, I however, very much do xD**

Tris P.O.V.

I reach the Ferris Wheel to find it lit up with dozens of tiny, flickering, white lights. There are rose petals scattered over the ground. I walk towards an open cart of the Ferris Wheel, and find it decorated like a little dining booth, with candles, lights and petals - it's beautiful. I also look to find another, and the last, red rose on the little table that Tobias has placed in the cart. I read the note once more.

_Turn around. _

I smile and do as it says, and to find Tobias standing behind me. A hand behind his back casually and a bouquet of pink and red roses held out to me; a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Hi." I say nervously, my smile getting even wider.

"Hi to you too." He says.

"For you my lady." He continues, gesturing to the bouquet.

I take the roses and look down at them, admiring their gentle beauty and sweet scent.

When I look up again, I see that Tobias is kneeling on one knee infront of me. I think I know now what's happening, and it sends butterflies to my stomach. I didn't think I would ever to live to see this day.

"Beatrice Prior," He starts. "I have known you for a long time, longer than we both realised at first. Even at my mother's supposed funeral, I noticed you, and you noticed me. At the time I was to shy and grief-ridden to do anything about it, but you definitely caught my eye. Then, when you came falling into my life again, quite literally might I add, I knew I was a gonner. I love you Beatrice Prior; completely, strongly, and with no hesitations. We've been through so much, so _so _much, and I was worried that this day was never to come. But we stuck by each other and learnt that miracles really do happen. You are the most beautiful girl I know, even if you don't get it, I am telling you the truth, and I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, you selflessness, your bravery, your intelligence, your loyalty...and the list could go on forever. So I guess what I'm trying to say is; Beatrice, would you make the happiest man alive and marry me?"

By this time, Tobias has pulled out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen; and I am crying, tears streaming down my face. But not for a bad reason. Words cannot describe how overwhelmingly happy I am, how lucky I feel, to have this amazing man in my life.

I realise that I should probably say something, and so I choke out one word - "Yes."

Tobias smiles and places the ring on my finger, I wrap him in a hug and hold him there. I am too shocked and excited to do anything other than that.

I'm getting married.

I'm getting married to Tobias Eaton.

Beatrice Eaton. Mrs Eaton. Mr and Mrs Tobias and Beatrice Eaton.

I smile at that and hold him closer.

Tobias P.O.V.

She said yes! I cannot express how relieved I am. The others assured me that she would consent, and I thought that that was pretty likely too - but there was always that nagging doubt, that worse-case scenario playing in my head.

Tris has moved from hugging me tightly to holding both my hands in between us, her forehead rested on mine.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but I did plan dinner if you're interested?" I ask quietly.

"That sounds lovely." She replies. And so I lead her to the open cart of the Ferris Wheel, where the tiny table has been set up - courtesy of Christina, she literally doesn't take event planning lightly.

We sit down and not three seconds later, Amar comes over carrying our food. Hamburgers.

I know it may not _seem _like the most romantic food, but hopefully Tris understands it. Hamburgers were the first ever food she tried in Dauntless, and while eating them, we had our first conversation. I'm not saying I'm proud of how I acted that day, but Tris didn't seem too bothered by it.

Just like I'd hoped, Tris smiles knowingly and proceeds to eat her hamburger. No words are said throughout the course of the meal, even when the Dauntless cake is brought out. No words are needed after all, it's a comfortable silence - not a threatening one. One that I could stay in forever.

I smile, and so does she.

**Yay! Am I right? Hopefully that was satisfactory? Please review guys I really need ideas for the rest of the story! :)**

**Zxx**


	28. Chapter 28: Lucky

**Hiya peoples! How was your Christmas? How was your New Years? If you wanna talk just PM me or if something special happened share it with everyone in a review! :) Personally my Chrissy was FAB! I got a new watch, new rollerblades, 5SOS TICKETS FOR THEIR TOUR IN NOVEMBER (sorry I'm such a fangirl) plus lots of other stuff. We also went to a friends place and ate a lot (and I mean a hell of a lot) of food. New Years was great too - I ended up screaming the countdown on top of a friend's roof - what are the chances? And watching the fireworks (both the 9pm and the 12pm for those Sydney folk out there). **

**I apologise for not updating, but my holidays have been pretty packed, and will continue to be so. **

**I've been thinking, and this fic has gotten so long that I have to keep rereading the whole thing to remember what I've written...O-O**

**So, with that in mind, this is the last chapter of this fanfiction; however a will write and epilogue for you :) **

**I just wanna let you know, even though I still have to write the epilogue..., that you guys have been amazing at supporting me - and I love you all so much. I am currently writing another Divergent high fic called Only With You, so if you could check it out that would be soooooooooooo AMAZING! Sorry I'm rambling now, I'll just shut up and let you read...**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth refused to let Fourtris have a happy ending - and so I made one for you :)**

Tris P.O.V.

I'm engaged.

I'm engaged.

I'm _ENGAGED! _

The feeling is so weird and new, yet so beautiful at the same time. Tobias proposed in the best way I could ask for, and everything was perfect. Even Amar agreed to be our waiter. Afterwards, he took me aside. "Four is so much better around you." He said. "You changed him Tris, and I can't tell you how happy I am that he found you."

I smiles at him, and then went back to Tobias - who drove us back to the our house.

We spent the last few hours just talking and kissing. Couply stuff. Tobias and I have never had much time to be a normal couple - but now we do. I smile at the thought.

Tobias fell asleep about half an hour ago, but images of the future are keeping me awake.

Tobias thought we should wait until we get older to actually get married. He was worried I would point out that I'm only 17. But I feel much older. I wouldn't mind getting married soon actually. Even in a year. The thought sends butterflies to my stomach, but also brings a few tears to my eyes.

My father will never get to walk me down the aisle. My mother will never get to see me in a wedding dress. The thought saddens me, but I know I have to stay strong - for the both of them.

I know that they're looking down on me, and that they approve of Tobias, and that they will be by my side the whole way; all the years until I will meet with them once more.

Slowly, I fall asleep - met by images of my parents faces, and the whispers of their voices; telling me that they're so proud of their baby girl.

I smile.

Caleb P.O.V.

My sister is engaged?! It's a weird feeling let me tell you. But I know Tobias will take good care of her.

Seeing Tobias propose to my sister made me think of Cara. I really like her, and maybe someday that will be us. I don't know her well enough yet though; the key word being _yet. _We're getting lunch tomorrow together, just the two of us. Maybe then I can get to know her better, the thought sends shivers through me.

I can't believe I've been so lucky. Lucky to get my sister back. Lucky to gain friends. Lucky to forget the worst of the past. Lucky to remember the best of it. Just lucky I guess, and I can't wait for the rest of it.

**Tahdah! There you go! Please drop a review guys! For any TMI fans out there I am also thinking of starting an AU fanfiction about the beautiful characters from The Mortal Instruments. And yes, Magnus, in all of his glittery glory, will be there :)**

**Zxx**


	29. Chapter 29: Epilogue

**And so we come to the end of this story. I have to say that I will miss it - it was the first full length story I ever wrote. You guys have been amazing and I couldn't ask for more. It would be so great if you continued to read my other stories and to keep reviewing and PMing me. If this is it for you, and I won't talk to you again - I wish you a great life fair person *tips hat and bows*. Farewell my beautiful readers! But remember, a true story never ends, as long as we keep it in our hearts and continue to pass it on and share it with the world around us...**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth never wrote in Christina P.O.V. now did she? I'm breaking the rules and doing just that :)**

Christina P.O.V.

Our lives have been great. Four and Tris got engaged 5 years ago, and got married 2 years ago. Now they have a gorgeous little girl called Iona Grace Eaton, and are expecting a little boy soon. Iona is absolutely adorable! She looks just like Tris, but has Four's eyes. She calls me her Aunt Chrissy and I couldn't be happier!

Cara and Caleb are engaged now too, they are the cutest, nerdiest couple I have ever met. Matthew is easily Caleb's best friend, they're kinda inseparable.

Shauna and Zeke have a little boy called William Uriah Pedrad. At first some us got a bit emotional over his name, but we understand that Zeke and Shauna wanted to honour their lost friends. They are also getting married in about 3 weeks from now.  
Peter and I have become good friends. He is surprisingly good-natured and purely a wonderful person - It's incredibly weird, seeing as I hated him in his past life. Like, I really loathed him. The others think we'd make a cute couple, and keep hinting at it; but I'm not ready for that yet - I'm only 21. I know Tris is 21 with almost 2 kids, but she grew up fast.

I did too, until I realised that the best thing for me to do was to stay as young as I'm meant to be while I can.

Matthew and Zoe are together now too - they are sickeningly in love - but what can you do?

The past has been left behind and the future is ahead, so the only thing for us to do is move forward, there is no point in looking back.

Not now anyway.

Not while we're in peace.

**Hope it gave the story justice! If you wanna PM and ask for answers to unanswered questions in the story (like Hazel Grace Lancaster to Peter Van Houten) feel free to do so, and don't worry - I will answer because I am not a depressed alcoholic who hates his own nation and ran away to Amsterdam. (Also, I am not a man, I am a girl). Please, please, please drop a review and give my other stories a shot! :) Love you all!**

**Zxx**


End file.
